Sasuke, meet Hiroshi!
by cherryblossoms18097
Summary: Sasuke finally returns back to Konoha, but when he comes back, Sakura is engaged! Can Sasuke make her fall in love with him again?
1. Chapter 1

Ok new story! NO FLAMES OR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM PLEASE.

* * *

Sasuke finally returned back to his home. He had already killed Orochimaru and his older brother Itachi, all he wanted to do was to return home. At the front gate he was immediately sent to Tsunade's office. This wasn't the welcome that he expected but oh well.

"You do know that you're an S class criminal and you could get killed for this." sighed Tsunade. She had a bad day and she had a major headache.

"Hn. I already know that." Sasuke said coldly.

"Since you killed Orochimaru and Itachi, I'm going to let you live for that, but you cannot be a ninja for six months and I will have some anbu watching you everywhere to make sure that your not leaving this time, do you understand that?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah, ok, I get it." Sasuke said getting annoyed with each second. He didn't want to be treated like a little kid right now, he was tired and dirty.

"Ok, now get out!" yelled Tsunade.

Sasuke walked out of the door and he heard Tsunade talking to herself of getting more sake. He walked out of the Hokage tower and some people were pointing at him and whispering. He didn't cared, all he wanted to do was go home.

On his way home, he decided to stop by the Ichiraku to get some food. Not to his surprise, he saw Naruto and Hinata? Both of them together? Sasuke shrugged and took a seat next to Naruto. He looked at Sasuke and gasped.

"Sasuke?! Your back! Are you staying here?!" yelled Naruto.

_Some things would just never change..._

"Yeah I'm staying, I just cant be a ninja for six months and anbu are going to watch my every move." Sasuke said putting his elbows on the counter.

"I knew that you would come back! Here I'll order ramen for you!" offered Naruto. He ordered beef flavored for Sasuke.

"What are you and Hinata doing here?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh, Hinata and I are going out now!" Naruto said grinning and pulling Hinata to his chest.

_'He finally found out that she likes him, took him long enough. Now he doesn't like Sakura anymore, wait where is she anyway?' thought Sasuke._

"Where is Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Sakura? Oh she's at the hospital working." answered Naruto. "She's a great medic nin now! She even surpassed Tsunade!"

"Thanks, I'm leaving." said Sasuke.

"Wait you di-" Naruto paused and looked down at Sasuke's bowl, it was already empty.

Sasuke walked to the hospital. For some reason he wanted to see her. Up ahead he saw a flash of pink and masked his chakra and jumped in one of the trees.

"Thanks for waiting for me Hiroshi." Sakura said smiling.

"You didn't took that long anyway." said Hiroshi.

_'Who is that guy?' thought Sasuke._

From his point of view he kind of looked like him but he was different. Hiroshi was a good five inches taller than Sakura. He had spiky black hair and dark eyes like his. He was just wearing a black shirt and white baggy pants. The interesting part was just he was the complete opposite of him, he was kind and caring.

"Um Sakura? Can I ask you something?" asked Hiroshi.

"Oh what is it?" asked Sakura.

"It's just that we've been dating for over two years now and would you marry me?" Hiroshi asked getting down in one knee. He opened a box and it had a ring with a medium sized diamond in it.

Sakura gasped and ran up and hugged Hiroshi. "Of course I'll marry you!"

Hiroshi took the ring out of the box and put it on Sakura's marriage finger. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and said that he had to tell his family about her answer. Sakura smiled and watched him run off.

Sasuke saw the whole thing from the tree. Why does it feel like that his heart is ripping apart? He hasn't felt this feeling when he saw both of his parents dead on the ground. He watched as Sakura squealed to herself and looked at the ring with admiration. Sasuke jumped down and landed behind Sakura.

"Sakura…I came back." said Sasuke. He didn't know what else to say but that.

Sakura slowly turned around and stared at Sasuke wide eyed.

* * *

Ok well this is the first chapter. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

NO FLAMES OR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM PLEASE.  
Thanks for the reviews though!

* * *

"S-S-Sasuke? Is that really you?" Sakura said in disbelief. She turned around, but only to meet his dark onyx eyes staring at her own emerald ones. 

Sasuke didn't notice of how beautiful she looks. When they were younger, he thought that she was cute, but now she is beautiful. Her face and body had grown from a girl into a woman. She still had those gorgeous eyes of hers and she had grown the curves into the right places.

"Sakura, its me. I came back." said Sasuke. He was expecting her to run and give him a hug, but she didn't.

"Why did you came back? After all this time? Why now?" Sakura said her voice getting louder.

Sasuke was taken back at this remark, but decided to keep his cool. "I killed Itachi and Orochimaru. And I wanted to come back and see you. Sakura, after all this time I have fallen in love with you."

"Now your saying that you love me?! Sasuke, I have waited for you. I waited for a long time for you. Everyday I would pray that you will come back. Every second, minute, hour, day, month, and year I kept on thinking about you. When everyone forgot about you, I was the one that still remembered. The day that I realized that you weren't going to come back, I met Hiroshi. He promised to never leave me. Sasuke, you had your chance." Sakura finished by looking at the ground and covering her eyes with her bangs.

Sasuke felt like hugging her. He was sorry that he had hurt her and for everything else that he did. He never realized that there's always someone that cares about him. He just thought that she was just another fan girl that likes him for his looks, but she was something more to him. Boy, he really did messed things up this time.

"Sakura, I'm sorry." apologized Sasuke. He tilted her chin up forcing her to look at him.

"Sasuke, you hurt me too much. The pain that I felt was unbearable. Everyday I cried for you and my heart just cant take it anymore." Sakura turned around and started to run home. Sasuke was left there.

'_Why did he come back? Why now?_' Sakura thought as she was running towards home. She used her chakra to make herself go even faster.

Sasuke was left there alone. His heart felt heavy. He had to clutch his chest because of the pain. Why is it always him that he hurts everyone? He finally tells Sakura that he loves her and she turns around and leaves him.

'_This is your fault, you wanted to leave with Orochimaru and get stronger. While you have everything that you wanted right here at home. Your selfish and you never think about anyone but yourself_.' thought Sasuke. If he didn't left, could he be the one asking Sakura to marry him? He didn't hesitated to follow her. He used his chakra to run after her.

Sakura ran inside her home and slammed the door shut. Her parents had died of an accident so she lived by herself. She ran up to her room and leaned on the door.

'_Sakura, why did you let him leave you again? Your always trying to play hard to get on guys_.' Sakura thought to herself.

She jumped up a bit when she heard her cell phone ringing. The screen said Hiroshi she picked up the phone and put on a fake cheery voice. "Hi Hiroshi! What's up?"

"Nothing, just felt like hearing your voice." Hiroshi smirked at his own remark.

"You always find a way to make me smile." Sakura said on the other line. Too bad that it wasn't Sasuke that made her smile.

"Yeah, so are you doing anything tomorrow? I thought that we can hang out or something." said Hiroshi.

"Sure, that sounds fun, Tsunade-sama said that I don't have to go to work tomorrow. " Sakura said smiling on the other line.

"Ok, I'll just pick you up tomorrow then. I love you Sakura." said Hiroshi.

"I love you too. Bye." Sakura said hanging up on the phone and dropping it on her bed.

Little did she know, that Sasuke was outside listening to the whole conversation. He decided to just watch her for the rest of the night.

'_She doesn't love me anymore? But what happened to her "undying love" for me when we were genin?_' thought Sasuke. He took a deep sigh and looked at her window.

Sakura already went to the bathroom and changed her clothes. She was brushing her teeth and she looked at herself in the mirror. She noticed that her eyes didn't have that sparkle in them anymore.

'_What's wrong with me? I know that I love Hiroshi, and were getting married. Why did Sasuke had to come back now? A few years ago would be nicer, but now?_' thought Sakura. She spit the toothpaste and brush and rinsed her mouth with water. She took one last look in the mirror and left to her room.

Sakura was tired that day. All of the patients in the hospital and Sasuke coming back. The moment she fell on her bed she immediately went to sleep.

Sasuke watched her from outside. She looked so peaceful going to sleep like that. When was the last time he ever slept like that? Watching her sleeping caused his eyes to feel heavy. Sasuke went to sleep instead of watching her.

Sakura woke up by the chirping of birds outside. She looked at her clock, it was seven in the morning. Not bad to wake up but she needed to get ready because she didn't know what time that Hiroshi was coming to get her. She grabbed a few clothes in her closet and headed to the bathroom.

She was already in the shower and she loved the feeling of hot water on her back. She grabbed her shampoo and started to massage it on her scalp. After that, she got a cloth and put some soap in it and started to scrub herself. In about fifteen minutes, she was done.

Sakura stepped out of the shower and shivered. It was kind of cold since she wasn't in the shower anymore. She quickly dried her hair, put on her clothes, and brushed her teeth.. Downstairs, she could hear someone knocking on the door.

'_Wow, Hiroshi is here early, first time ever_.' Sakura thought and giggled to herself.

She quickly ran into her room and grabbed her bag, she took one last look in the mirror and headed out the door.

The slam in the door woke Sasuke up. He almost fell off of the tree.

'_Sakura is going out with him again? Hn, I'll just follow them_.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"So where do you want to go now?" Hiroshi asked taking hold of her hand.

"I don't know, lets just walk around." Sakura said smiling at him. Hiroshi smiled back and continued walking.

For the rest of the day they played at the park and walked around. Sakura has never been this happy in awhile. She almost forgot about Sasuke. Sakura and Hiroshi and were sitting on the grass admiring the flowers. Sakura had her head leaning on Hiroshi's left arm.

"Hiroshi, thanks for taking me out today." Sakura said looking at his eyes.

"No problem, I just noticed that you've been working hard lately and that you needed time off." replied Hiroshi.

Sasuke was in another tree watching the two together. He just felt like beating that guy to a pulp for being with _**his**_ Sakura. Wait did he just said **_his_** Sakura? Is he jealous? No, Sasuke cant be jealous. He never was jealous before. Well of his brother yes, but not over a girl. He continued to watch the couple. His blood started boiling in his head when she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hiroshi, when do you want to start on planning of our wedding?" asked Sakura.

Hiroshi laid down on the grass with his arms crossed on the back of his head. "I don't know, maybe this Saturday?"

"Saturday is a good day for planning, I don't have anything to do." Sakura said lying down next to him.

For a few minutes they laid there just looking at the clouds as they drift by. Sakura got up and stared at him. "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know, I have to go to the store and pick up some medicine for my mom, she has some coughing lately." Hiroshi got up and extended his hand to Sakura. "I'm sorry for leaving early, but here's a little goodbye present." Hiroshi lifted her up and she almost fell, but he caught her by her lips. Sakura smiled and kissed him back.

At this point, Sasuke's blood was boiling. You can practically see that his face was red. He grabbed one of the small tree branches and it snapped in half. Right now, he really wanted to go over there and punch him in the face. But too late, he saw that Hiroshi parted and started running. He looked back at Sakura and waved at her. She also waved back at him.

'_Hiroshi is so sweet, no wonder I went out with him_.' thought Sakura. '_But what about Sasuke?_'

Sakura looked at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Sasuke decided that it was his chance to talk to Sakura. So in a poof, he was behind her.

"Sakura. I need to talk to you." said Sasuke, more like demanded.

"Sasuke, what do you want this time?" Sakura asked annoyingly.

"Look, give me a chance to make you fall in love me with me again." Sasuke said looking at her eyes.

"Fine, I'll give you one shot. Only one, understand?" said Sakura.

Sasuke nodded in agreement. And they both went off on their little "date."

* * *

Well another lame chapter. Please review and I'll update!

Oh and Sakura is not cheating on Hiroshi. She just wanted to see if she can fall in love again with Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

NO FLAMES OR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISCM PLEASE.  
Oh and thanks for the reviews everyone! Your so nice!

* * *

Sasuke led Sakura to some hills in the sunset. He knew that girls would fall for this kind of stuff. Watching the sunset and sitting close by each other. Yeah, that's how girls would want this kind of stuff, since he overheard some people talking about it once.

Sasuke sat down and motioned for Sakura to sit next to him. Sakura nodded and sat next to him. For the next few minutes they didn't say a word to each other. Sakura, feeling weird with the uncomfortable silence decided to break it.

"So why did you want to prove that I can fall in love with you again?"

"Because I know that you love me still, but just want to hide it." Sasuke said turning his head to look at her.

Sakura gave him a confused look but hid it. "Hmph. Like I can fall in love with you again."

"Your just being stubborn." said Sasuke.

'_**He has a point though**_.' said inner Sakura.

'_Hey! Where did you come from?_' Sakura yelled at her inner self.

'**_Well ever since you started dating Hiroshi, you forgot the fabulous me! But now I came back since you need help with this problem_**.' Inner Sakura said in a proud voice.

'_Well I can lock you away again!_' Sakura yelled back at inner Sakura.

'**_Fine, sure. Ill shut up this time_**.' inner Sakura said and vanished.

Sakura sighed and looked at the sunset. It was so beautiful. The was that the sun looked as if it were vanishing and the stars and moon appearing. She was the kind of girls that would fall for this kind of stuff. She looked at Sasuke and noticed that he was focused only on the sunset. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Enjoying yourself?"

Sakura sighed. She looked at his onyx eyes. "I'll admit it. I am enjoying myself."

"Good, now lets go somewhere else." Sasuke said getting up and extending a hand to her.

Sakura acceptably took his hand and got up. His hands were so warm compared to hers.

Sasuke led her to a little ice cream cart. It was warm that night anyway.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" Sasuke asked getting out his wallet.

Sakura thought for a minute and replied. "I'll have strawberries!"

"Hn. It certainly matches you." Sasuke muttered to himself.

Sasuke ordered two cones of ice cream. One was strawberries and the other one was blue berries.

Sasuke led Sakura to the bench where he said "thank you" and knocked her out. Sakura's heart went heavy when she saw it. It had too many memories. She ignored it and sat down next to him to eat her ice cream.

'_Sometimes I wonder of why do I hang on for so long when I was younger, just being with him like this_.' wondered Sakura. She sighed and licked her ice cream.

Sasuke noticed this and looked at her. She looked hurt. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Don't you remember this very bench? The one that you knocked me out and placed me here? That was so long ago." said Sakura.

Sasuke remembered this very well. I mean how can he not remember this? That was when she was begging for him to stay. She tried everything. She even confessed her love for him. She wanted to be with him. She even said that she'll make him happy if he stayed, and if he cant do that, she'll even go with him to Orochimaru.

Sasuke shook his head and of the memories. They were too sad. He looked at ice cream and it was starting to melt. He licked some of the melted parts with this tongue. Sakura looked at him and started laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Sakura tried hard to not to laugh. The great Sasuke Uchiha who killed Itachi and Orochimaru has ice cream all over his nose and mouth.

"Is there something on my face?" Sasuke asked wiping his cheeks with his sleeves.

"Its just that your mouth and nose is blue." Sakura said pointing at him like a little kid.

Sasuke looked at her then faced the other way. He was a little embarrassed.

"Here let me help you." offered Sakura. She got out a napkin that was in her bag and wiped some ice cream off of him. Sasuke muttered thanks and continued on his ice cream.

When they were done. Sakura looked at her surroundings. Not much has changed at all since she was last there with him. Sakura still sometimes wished that she can be twelve again. That was when things were easier for her. Now she's getting married, and she doesn't know if she loves Hiroshi or Sasuke.

"Sakura, I think that I should bring you home now. Its getting late." said Sasuke.

"Sure, I feel tired." said Sakura.

Sakura got up and walked next to Sasuke back to her house. For some reason she felt really happy but she didn't know why. When she was with him, she felt safe, protected. She smiled to herself. This feeling was new to her, but she loved it. The Sasuke that she knew was cold and dark, but the new one was nicer and more considerate.

During their walk back to Sakura's house, they would occasionally talk about what they did over the years and the new jutsu that they learned and the people that they met. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh of Sakura's and Naruto's clumsiness that they did. She also told him about her new fan club.

"You have a new fan club?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, its getting annoying now. I also have stalkers everywhere." said Sakura.

"Now you know what it feels like." said Sasuke.

"Your right, I hate having fan clubs over guys that like me for my looks. They don't even know one thing about me."

"Remember when we were younger that I used to have a fan club?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, I remember when I used to chase you." said Sakura.

"Ha ha, I remember getting chased by you." said Sasuke.

They finally reached Sakura's front door. Sasuke looked into his eyes and smiled. Sasuke noticed that there was sparkle in them. It made her look more beautiful then she usually was. Sasuke couldn't help himself, he bent down and kissed her. Sakura was first surprised, but she kissed him back. The kiss didn't lasted that long. Sakura quickly parted and rushed inside her house. Sasuke stood there and then walked away.

'_What just happened?_' thought Sakura.

"**_Duh! He kissed you and you kissed him back!_**' said inner Sakura.

'_But why do I have this feeling?_' said Sakura.

'**_Admit it, you know you want to_**.' said inner Sakura.

'_Fine, I'm in love with Sasuke again. But for now on, I have to stay away from him_.' said Sakura.

'_**Boo! Party pooper!**_' yelled inner Sakura.

'**_Shut up! I have to_**.' said Sakura.

Inner Sakura sighed and shook her head in a disapprovingly way and vanished. Sakura sat down leaning on the front door and blushed about the kiss.

* * *

I am so evil. Please review and I'll update! 


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Thanks for the reviews! Well anyways here's the next chapter.

* * *

For the next couple of days, Sakura avoided Sasuke. Every time she sees him, she would hide. Since then, she decided to spend more time with Ino and talk to her about her problem.

It was late in the afternoon and Sakura was helping Ino at the flower shop because she wanted all of the flowers to be re-arranged. That's when she brought up the subject.

"Ino, I need your help." Sakura said putting down a box of flowers.

"Yeah? What is it?" Ino asked in the back of the shop.

"It's really important. You have to come in here." Sakura said taking a seat in the stool in front of the cashier register.

"Ok, hold on a minute." said Ino.

Ino came in holding a box of wrappings for the flowers. She set them down on the counter and took a seat next to Sakura.

"So what's your problem?" asked Ino.

"It's just that you know that Sasuke came back? I think that I might have fallen in love with him again." Sakura said looking down at her lap.

"But what about Hiroshi? I thought that you loved him." said Ino.

"I do, but I don't know which guy that I love." said Sakura.

"Ok, I see what your problem is. Here, we'll play a game." suggested Ino.

"What kind of game?" asked Sakura.

"We'll use the pennies in the cashier register, and you tell what you love about Sasuke or Hiroshi. The winner is the guy with the most pennies. And that's the guy that you love the most!" said Ino.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Sakura said with enthusiasm.

Ino got up from her stool and went to the cashier register and got out some pennies. She placed them in front of Sakura. Then Ino got out two index cards and wrote the names Sasuke and Hiroshi on it.

"Ok lets start, what do you love about Sasuke?" asked Ino.

"Well, he makes me feel safe." said Sakura.

"Ok that's one for Sasuke." Ino said putting a penny in front of his index card. "And Hiroshi?"

"Well he's charming." Sakura said putting her index finger on her chin.

"Ok, one for Hiroshi." Ino said putting a penny in front of his index card.

After two hours of this, it was a tie. They each both had fifty pennies in front of their names. Ino and Sakura didn't even get any work done in the flower shop.

"Sakura, you have a big problem here." Ino said taking off her apron.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked taking off her apron and handing it to Ino.

"You love both guys equally. They each have fifty pennies." said Ino.

Sakura rubbed her temples. She was frustrated with this. How can she love two guys equally? She knows that she has to choose one, but who?

"Sakura, I have to go now. Shikamaru is waiting for me." Ino said rushing out the door. They had been dating for a few months now.

"Ok, see you later Ino!" Sakura waved as Ino was running down the street.

Sakura locked the door for Ino because she was in a big hurry to see Shikamaru. She decided to go to the place where her parents used to take her. That's when she did a lot of thinking about her problems. The place where her parents used to take her was in the fields, like the one that Sasuke had brought her a few days ago.

Sakura walked to the streets of Konoha. She was sad because if her mother was alive, then she can help her. But she's not here, she has to solve the problem herself. Every time she would see a little girl with her mom, she would give a small smile and remember about her mother.

After fifteen minutes of walking, Sakura was at the fields. It had cherry blossoms everywhere. That place was special because that's when her mom and dad decided to name her Sakura. Sakura sat down and leaned on one of the cherry blossom trees. She looked up at the stars hoping that her parents were still here.

"Mom, dad, if only you were here. Then you can help me. There's two boys that I love who loves me back, but I don't know what to do." Sakura said out loud at the sky.

Sakura took another deep sigh. Why did her parents had to go and leave her all alone? This must what Sasuke must have felt like. Alone, all by yourself. It feels like that no one would even care for you, help you. Sakura was different from Sasuke. She had friends that cared for her and helped her. She was open to them and shared her feelings of sadness with them. Over time she healed.

Sakura looked up at the sky again. Its as if her parents answered her question. She didn't know why, but she felt like she got an answer from them. Sakura said a quiet prayer for her parents and headed home.

_'I forgot, tomorrow is Saturday. Hiroshi is coming over to make plans for the wedding. I complete forgot about it. I'm so stupid_.' Sakura thought slapping her forehead as she reached the front door.

Sakura slammed the door shut and went inside her room. She fell to sleep when she touched her bed.

* * *

Yes, I know that this chapter sucks. But I promise that the other ones will be better! Please review? I'll update faster! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok new chapter! Told you guys that I would update fast! Hahahaha so anyways next chapter! NO FLAMES OR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM PLEASE.

* * *

"Sakura, Sakura, wake up." Hiroshi said shaking her a little on the shoulder.

Sakura woke up and rubbed her eye. She was a little drowsy and her vision was blurry. She continued to rub her eyes for a few seconds and she saw Hiroshi sitting down on the chair in her room smiling at her.

"Oh, good morning Hiroshi." Sakura said happily.

"Good morning to you too sleepy head." Hiroshi said leaning on the back of the chair.

"How long have you been here? And what time is it?" asked Sakura.

"I've been here for about fifteen minutes and its eight in the morning." replied Hiroshi.

"Oh so when do you want to start planning?" Sakura asked sitting upright on the edge of her bed.

"When you ready, its fine by me." said Hiroshi.

"Ok, let me brush my teeth and wash my face first." Sakura said getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Hiroshi watched as Sakura went to the bathroom. He felt like the luckiest man in the world to have a woman like her. She was sweet, kind, helpful, generous, strong, smart, and beautiful. She had everything in a woman could ever want, and everything that a guy would ever want in a woman.

After about ten minutes later, Sakura came out of the bathroom. She threw a pillow at Hiroshi's face while he was staring up at the ceiling.

"Ow, what was that for?" Hiroshi asked rubbing his right cheek.

"Well you weren't paying attention so then I decided to throw something at you." Sakura replied taking a seat on her bed. "So where do you want to get married? And when?"

Hiroshi thought for a minute and answered. "What about at the Takemoto Hotel? It has a pretty big ball room of where we can get married. And what about near the spring time?"

"Those are great ideas. Now how many people are you going to invite?" Sakura asked staring out at the window.

"I don't know, probably every one of my relatives." said Hiroshi. "What about you?"

"Maybe just all of my friends." said Sakura. "We should be taking notes of this."

After two hours of planning everything, they were done. It was about ten to eleven in the morning. Sakura didn't have anything to do now, she still had the day off. She asked Hiroshi if they can go to the hospital and help Tsunade a little bit.

As Hiroshi and Sakura were walking to the hospital, more and more people were congratulating them of being engaged. For some reason to Sakura, it didn't feel right. She shrugged it off and thanked people as they congratulated them.

When they finally reached the font of the hospital, the secretary smiled and went up to Sakura.

"Sakura, I thought that you had the day off?" the secretary asked politely.

"Well Hiroshi and I are done with planning for our wedding, so we decided to come and help Tsunade-sama with the patients here." replied Sakura.

"Oh well, she is kind of busy right now, and she has a few more patients that need check up." the secretary replied looking at her clip board.

"What rooms are there that need check up?" asked Hiroshi.

"Lets see, there are rooms 302 and 294." the secretary said flipping through some papers.

"Alright, tell Tsunade-sama that were checking the patients for her." Sakura said walking to room 294 with a clip board.

"Ok, Hiroshi looks like your taking room 302." the secretary said handing him the clip board.

Sakura opened the door to room 294. To her surprise, it was Naruto. He didn't look well. His face was pale and he was sweating.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura asked checking his pulse.

"Its my stomach, it hurts. I keep on barfing on the trash can." Naruto said covering his mouth, he looked like that he was going to throw up again. Sakura sighed and handed him a trash can from the corner of the room.

"I see your problem. Your always eating ramen. You know, ramen doesn't have all the vitamins that your body needs." Sakura noted on the clip board.

"You mean the green stuff? No! I hate those!" Naruto said with his head in the trash can.

"You at least need to eat them Naruto, or your going to throw up for the rest of you life." said Sakura.

"Fine, I'll eat those green stuff then." said Naruto. "Is there anything else that can help my stomach? It hurts a lot."

Sakura thought for a minute and replied. "Just drink a lot of fluids like juice or something."

"Oh, that's it?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah pretty much, they don't exactly have a type of medicine for stomach aches. Here, lets go down to the cafeteria to get you something." offered Sakura.

"Sure, it beats having my head stuck inside of the trash can." Naruto said jumping off of the hospital bed and following Sakura out of the door.

Hiroshi was walking to room 302. He opened the door and saw Sasuke Uchiha on sitting on the hospital bed looking at the ceiling.

"Sasuke Uchiha is it?" Hiroshi asked closing the door.

Sasuke looked at Hiroshi and didn't say anything.

_'So that's the guy that asked Sakura to marry him. He must work here then.' Sasuke mentally noted._

"So, Tsunade-sama wants to block the chakra points in your body. Looks like that she doesn't want you using any chakra for awhile." Hiroshi said out loud.

Sasuke watched as Hiroshi went through the cabinet and grabbed some shots. Hiroshi then put some green liquid in them. After that, he squirted it a little to make sure it works.

_'Oh great, shots. Why did it had to be shots?' thought Sasuke._

_'That's the guy that Sakura used to love. I'm going to have fun doing this.' Hiroshi thought evilly._

Hiroshi grabbed an alcohol swab and lifted Sasuke's shirt sleeve. He cleaned it a little and put the shot in. Sasuke winced a little and waited for him to finish with the other shots.

_'Hn, he must had fun doing this. That bastard…' Sasuke thought as he listened Hiroshi writing some notes in._

"Sasuke, you wont be able to use your chakra for a while." Hiroshi said snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, whatever." Sasuke said coldly.

Hiroshi smirked and continued to write more notes on the clip board. "Do you know Sakura Haruno?"

"Of course I do, I'm not that stupid." said Sasuke.

Hiroshi chuckled to himself. _Someone is jealous…_

"Well you are done for today. You can come back if you need anything else." Hiroshi said walking out the door.

Sasuke glared at him as he walked out the door. He could tell that he was gloating that he was going to marry Sakura. He grabbed his jacket that was next to him. He quickly put it on and headed out of the door.

When he went out of the door, he checked himself out and was about to head for the exit. But before he went out, he could hear two people laughing behind him.

"Really? I never knew that!" Naruto said while laughing.

"That's because you never even bothered to read!" Sakura said punching him lightly on his arm. She looked ahead and saw Sasuke staring at them with a confusing look on his face. She gasped and hid behind Naruto.

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing?" whispered Naruto.

"Its Sasuke! Is he coming over here?" Sakura whispered back.

"Yeah he is. Two feet away, one feet away. He's in front of me!" Naruto said in a fake panicked voice.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" asked Sasuke, more like demanded actually.

"Nothing." Naruto replied drinking his juice box and looking at him innocently.

"Sakura, why are you hiding behind Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking pass Naruto's shoulder seeing Sakura covering her head with her hands.

"Oh, umm I was looking for my pencil." Sakura said with a fake smile. She got a pencil and dropped on the ground. "There it is! Uh-oh its rolling. Got to go get it!"

Sasuke and Naruto watched as Sakura was crawling on the floor trying to get her pencil. Every time she reached it, she would throw if for a couple of inches and chase after it. Sasuke and Naruto did an anime sweat drop as she started cursing that her pencil wont stop rolling.

"What's with her? She seems different." stated Sasuke.

"I don't know, what did you do Sasuke?" Naruto asked pointing at him accusingly.

"What? I didn't do anything." said Sasuke. In the background, they heard Sakura cheered when she got her pencil.

"Ok, Uhh…I have to go now! Bye!" Sakura said walking to the secretary and giving her the clip board.

Naruto and Sasuke watched her as she ran out the exit and went to God who knows where. Naruto sighed and threw away his juice box to a near by trash can.

"I got to go too. Well see you later Sasuke." Naruto said checking himself out and walking to the front door.

Sasuke shrugged and headed the front door too. Hiroshi was standing in the background, he saw the whole thing. He gave his clip board to the secretary and headed the front door too. He was going to find Sakura and talk to her.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter. I know that this is not good as the old one, but please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

So yeah. I was bored and then I remembered to write a new chapter for this story. Hahahaha I'm kind of dumb, but oh well. Here's the next chapter!

NO FLAMES OR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISICSM PLEASE.

* * *

Hiroshi looked over Konoha to find Sakura. After a half an hour of searching, he found her sitting on the bench. That was the one where Sasuke knocked out Sakura and placed her there.

Sakura was looking down and she seemed to be in deep thought. She didn't even noticed that Hiroshi was standing right in front of her.

"Sakura, what's wrong? You just ran out of the hospital like that." Hiroshi said taking a seat next to her.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to be along for a while." Sakura said looking at him.

"Oh, I see, is it something that you want to talk about?" asked Hiroshi.

"It's nothing Hiroshi. I promise." said Sakura.

"Let me guess. It's Sasuke isn't is?" guessed Hiroshi.

"Hiroshi, it's nothing! Its not about Sasuke or anything." Sakura said in a fake cheery voice.

Hiroshi let it pass this time since he didn't want to make her mad or anything. Plus, he didn't want anything to ruin the wedding. Hiroshi stood up and offered a hand to Sakura.

"We should be getting you home. Its getting late." said Hiroshi. Sakura gave him a smile and took his hand.

During their walk home, Sakura didn't say anything. She kept on thinking about Sasuke. She knows that she's in love with him again, but she doesn't want to hurt Hiroshi. Who will she choose?

Sakura looked up and she didn't noticed that she was already at the front door of her house. She looked in her pocket for her keys and found it. Then she put the keys in the door and unlocked it, but before she did that she gave Hiroshi a quick kiss on the lips and thanked him for the day. Hiroshi nodded and went to his house.

Sakura dropped her keys on her bed and changed her clothes. She lazily jumped on her bed and closed her eyes. She felt stressed lately, with work, wedding plans, and the whole Sasuke and Hiroshi problem. Sakura rubbed her fore head with her right hand and let out a groan. She heard her cell phone ringing and she picked it up.

"Hello?" greeted Sakura.

"Hey Sakura!" came in Ino's voice from the other line.

"Oh hey Ino-pig, what's up?" Sakura asked turning over so that she was on her stomach.

"Oh forehead-girl, your just stressing too much lately. So Tenten, Hinata, and I are going out tomorrow to a dance club. Do you want to come?" asked Ino.

Sakura thought for a minute. How does Ino know when she's stressed out? Well it might be fun to go with some of her best friends anyway.

"Sure, I'll come when and where is the club?" Sakura asked twirling her hair with her index finger.

"It's called Club Konoha. That place always has the hottest dance music. You cant miss it! Oh and don't worry, were going to meet at my house tomorrow at six forty-five, ok?" said Ino.

"Fine ok, I'll meet you there." sighed Sakura.

"Ok, see you then forehead-girl!" said Ino.

"Ok, bye Ino-pig!" Sakura said hanging up her phone.

Even though she and Ino were still rivals at everything, they were best friends. Just like Naruto and Sasuke. Some people said that its weird having your rival as a best friend, but oh well. They didn't care at all.

Sakura leaned her head back on her bed. The days are just going by so fast. She was going to get married around spring, and spring doesn't start until three months. She still misses being a genin with team seven. She had a lot of memories with them.

Sakura woke up early. She grabbed her clock that read 7:30 on it.

'_Hmm…what should I do?_' Sakura thought getting up.

_**'You should go out and train! We haven trained for days! What's wrong with you?!'**_ yelled inner Sakura.

'_Oh great, not you again._' thought outer Sakura. 'And where were you for a couple of days?'

'**_Lets see, I was out buying some milk and I forgot my coupons so I went to find them and then-wait! that's not the point! Just go and train. Like we have anything else to do here_**.' inner Sakura said crossing her arms.

'_Fine, oh great master_.' Sakura thought sarcastically.

Sakura got up from her bed and stretched her arms out. She scratched her head while she was heading to the closet. Then she picked out some clothes that she'll wear for training. She picked out a black spaghetti strapped tank top and tight black pants. She quickly changed and ran out the door.

The sun was shining outside as Sakura walked to the training grounds. She could hear the birds chirping the background and the light breeze that was making the leaves fly in the air. She could also see people walking around to go to work.

Sakura finally reached the training grounds. No one was there, so she decided to train by herself.

'_What should I do first?_' thought Sakura.

'**_Well practice your aim. It sucks now_**.' thought inner Sakura.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her inner self. Sometimes it could be such a pain dealing with herself. Did that even make any sense? She shrugged it off and took out a few kunai to practice with.

Sasuke was walking around. He still didn't had anything to do and it was boring with Naruto over sleeping again. He walked around to random places to try to find something to do. People around him gave him death glares for betraying the village a few years ago. Sasuke still wondered about that.

Sasuke walked mindlessly until he reached the training grounds. He heard a few kunai being thrown and hitting a target. He walked quietly and masking his chakra. Then he moved behind a tree and tried to hide himself. He looked over and saw Sakura throwing kunai at the targets.

'_Hn. It looks like that she's been practicing_.' thought Sasuke. He continued to watch her throwing more kunai the dummies. 'She's getting better.'

Sakura felt like that someone was watching her. She looked at her surroundings and saw Sasuke hiding behind a tree.

"Sasuke, you can come out. I already saw you." Sakura called out with two hands in front of her mouth.

Sasuke revealed himself and walked to Sakura. She turned her back towards him and took out a kunai from her pocket. Then she took out a handkerchief and wiped it.

"What are you doing here so early?" asked Sasuke.

"Just doing some training." Sakura replied with her back still towards him. She threw the kunai and it landed on the bulls eye.

Sakura then turned around and faced him. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to take a walk. Then I heard kunai being thrown and then I saw you." Sasuke replied putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, do you want to practice?" Sakura offered handing him a kunai.

Sasuke shrugged and threw a kunai at the bulls eye without even looking at it. Sakura was surprised. He did it like it was nothing at all. They continued to practice like this for a couple of minutes.

Naruto was walking with both of hands behind his head. He whistled for a bit and continued walking. He saw Hinata and walked with her. They talked for a bit and then they saw Sasuke and Sakura training together.

"Hey Hinata." whispered Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Hinata. She had stop stuttering when she continued to hang out with Ino, Sakura, and Tenten.

"Your going to Club Konoha tonight with Ino, Tenten, and Sakura tonight, right?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, why?"

"Well I was wondering if I could bring Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru." Naruto said with an evil grin on his face.

Hinata thought for a minute and replied. "Well just don't tell Tenten, Ino, and Sakura ok?"

"Ok, I wont." Naruto said putting his right hand over his heart like he was making a promise.

Hinata giggled. "I have to go and get ready. Don't forget to tell them."

"I wont, but I have to go now. See you tonight!" Naruto said waving at her as he was running off.

Sasuke and Sakura were done practicing for the morning. She quickly said goodbye to him and ran off. She had to go find Ino for tonight.

Naruto had already found Neji and Shikamaru at the weapon's shop. He had asked them to go to Club Konoha tonight. They both said yes because they didn't had anything to do that night. Naruto started to cheer and then he remembered to ask Sasuke. He quickly said goodbye and ran off again.

Naruto searched all over Konoha to find Sasuke. He stopped in front of a random store and slapped his forehead. He looked all over Konoha, but he didn't even bother to look in his house. Was he that stupid to not look at his house? Naruto shook his head and went over to Sasuke's house.

When he got there he started pounding at his door.

"Sasuke! Get out here now!" Naruto yelled continuing to pound at his door.

Sasuke got irritated and when he reached the door, he opened it wide and gave Naruto a death glare.

"What do you want?!" yelled Sasuke.

Naruto took a step back and smiled at him. "I was wondering if you can come to Club Konoha tonight!"

Sasuke continued to glare at him for a couple of minutes. He sighed and looked at the clock that was ticking near the stairs. It read 4:50.

"What time do you want me to be there?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto thought for a minute and replied. "Be there at seven!"

"Fine, I'll go." Sasuke said and slammed the door at Naruto's face. Naruto jumped back and started to cheer.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter! Please review! I know that this is kind of getting confusing now, but Ill fix it. 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews! Well…I don't have anything to say this time. NO FLAMES OR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISCM!

* * *

Sakura was just putting some final touches to her outfit for tonight. She decided on putting her hair in curls and some glitter on it. She was wearing a white tank top with a cherry blossom on it, and she was wearing a short jean skirt with black boots.

Sakura looked at the clock and it read six thirty on it. She had to go over to Ino's house or she was going to be mad at her for being late. So she took one last look at herself in the mirror and ran off to Ino's house.

Sasuke was done with preparing himself. He was just wearing a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and black matching pants. He didn't want to over dress because what's the occasion for? But he still looked good anyway. Sasuke still had an half an hour to get there, but he didn't want to be there early and wait for them. So he just waited until it was seven.

Sakura arrived at Ino's house at six forty-five. When she got there, Tenten was already done.

"Hey guys! I love your outfits." Sakura complimented as she took a step in Ino's house.

"Thanks, I like yours too." said Tenten.

Tenten was wearing a pink and white striped collar shirt that was un buttoned until the third one, and she was wearing a short jean skirt like Sakura's, and she was wearing the same boots as hers. Her hair was un tied and it showed her chocolate brown hair.

"Hey is that Sakura down there?" Ino yelled coming out of her room and putting one of her hoop earrings on.

"Ino, I'm here." said Sakura.

When Ino came in, she was wearing blue tight jeans and a purple shirt that showed her belly button. Her long blonde hair was down and it also had some glitter in it too. Her shoes were black high heeled straps.

"Nice outfit Ino, where's Hinata?" asked Sakura.

"She's in the bathroom." replied Ino.

Hinata stepped out of the bathroom. She just had to put some lip gloss on.

Hinata was wearing a light blue tank top with tight jeans. She was wearing the same shoes as Ino. Her hair was down and instead of glitter, it was shiny.

"We have to go now or we're going to be late." said Tenten.

"Ok lets go now." Ino said rushing out the door.

Naruto happily ran off to Sasuke's house with Neji and Shikamaru behind him. He started on pounding on his door like he was a maniac or something.

"Sasuke! Get your butt out!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke was irritated again. He ran downstairs and pulled the door wide.

"I'm done, lets go." Sasuke said walking past by him and closing the door.

Naruto stared at him confusingly and followed after him.

Naruto was wearing an orange shirt with blue baggy pants. His hair was messy but it looked good on him. Shikamaru was wearing a brown shirt with blue baggy pants. He was too lazy to fix his hair. Neji was just wearing a white shirt with black baggy pants.

When they reached the club, they could hear loud music from outside. They saw two guards that was at the front door. They were checking if they lived in Konoha or not. Easy to get since they were pretty popular around people.

Naruto jogged over to one of the guards. He told them their names and they nodded and let them passed in.

Inside the club, they had flashing lights, loud music that you can easily dance too, and bartenders.

Naruto took a seat in one of the tables and motioned for Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke to sit with him. When they sat down, a couple of girls had already asked Sasuke to dance and it hasn't even been five minutes yet! Sasuke declined to all of their offers and pretended that they don't even exist. Naruto and the others were just sitting and watching him.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were just went inside the club. They took a look around the club and it was huge!

_'Ino was right, this club could be fun_.' thought Sakura.

Hinata took another look around and saw Naruto with the others. "Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke are over there!" she yelled over the loud music.

All of them looked over there to see the guys sitting at a table. They walked over there to greet them.

"Hey Naruto! I didn't know that you were here!" yelled Sakura.

Naruto jumped out of his seat and gave each one of them a bone crushing bear hug. He then took some chairs and offered them to sit down.

"Ino, you look great." said Shikamaru.

"Thanks Shikamaru." Ino said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hinata, I like your outfit!" Naruto said giving her another hug. Hinata smiled and returned the hug.

"Tenten, you look stunning." Neji said giving her a quick peck on the kiss. Tenten giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Sasuke and Sakura didn't said anything to each other since they got there. They had ordered a couple of drinks and Sakura was just staring at herself at the reflection.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji had asked them to dance and it was just Sasuke and Sakura that was left.

"Did Naruto asked you to come here?" Sakura asked, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Hn. He did." Sasuke replied, leaning back on his chair a little.

Sakura continued to stare down at her drink as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. She took a deep sigh and covered her face with her short hair. Sasuke gave her confusing look but decided to not say anything about it. Just then, another song ended and Naruto and the others returned back to the table.

"Sasuke, Sakura! You two go and dance! You haven't been doing anything for the rest of the night." Naruto said with his arm around Hinata's arm and her arm around his waist.

"Come on forehead girl! Its just one dance." said Ino.

Sakura sighed and looked at Sasuke to see if he would agreed with this. He nodded and offered a hand to Sakura. She took his hand and followed him to the dance floor.

"Ok guys! This song is called You Don't Know." the dj said on the microphone.

Sasuke led Sakura to the middle of the dance floor. He put his hands around her waist and she put her hands around his neck and started to slow dance. Everyone took a seat and the song began start.

_Who could know the emptiness inside Every time I see your face Too many feelings left behind Do you wonder why I turn away when you look at me Never wanting your eyes to see This desperate heart that knows How perfect we could be_

"Hey Naruto, don't you think that this song goes well with these two?" whispered Ino.

"I guess, but it's a sad song." said Naruto.

_Baby, 'cause you don't know how I feel Livin' my life without you Baby, and you don't know what it's like Lovin' you all this time I'll give you all my love, heart and soul Riskin' it all on a chance Now when I need you the most You don't know_

Sakura felt a pain of guilt in her heart. This song reminded her of Sasuke a lot. She looked at him and saw sadness in his eyes. Did she really hurt him that much? By just agreeing to marry Hiroshi? She looked the other way and continued to slow dance with him.

_All I ever wanted in this world Baby, I found in you I never felt this way before But I can't break through And now I lie awake, alone at night So afraid now to close my eyes Just one more dream of you I'll carry here inside_

Inside of Sasuke, this reminded him of when he left to go to Orochimaru. If only he had stayed, then he would never felt this way. He already made a lot of mistakes so far. He knew what this was. It was guilt. Guilt for leaving his home, the only friends that he ever had, and leaving her. He looked down at Sakura and noticed that she was in deep thought. He shrugged it off and continued to dance with her.

_Baby, 'cause you don't know how I feel Livin' my life without you Baby, and you don't know what it's like Lovin' you all this time I'll give you all my love, heart and soul Riskin' it all on a chance Now when I need you the most You don't know_

Everyone in the club thought that they were the cutest couple so far in there, but too bad that they weren't a couple. They were friends. Just friends.

By every passing second, Ino got more frustrated. She wanted her best friend to be happy. But she could end up with the wrong guy. Everyone knows that Sakura still loves Sasuke, but she kept on denying it. She had told everyone that she loved Hiroshi.

_And I would hold you all through the night I would stay right by your side And I'd give you the world if your love was mine But, baby, could it be I'm only dreamin'  
Don't let it pass me by_

Sakura felt like that it was an eternity in his arms. The way of how close they were dancing, she can practically hear his heartbeat. Why does she always feel safe and comfortable in his arms?

'_I don't feel that way with him_.' thought Sakura. '_Its just that he's always protecting me when were younger, yeah, that must be it_.'

'**_Yeah right! Face it! Your in love with him again! You know that you are the only girl that will ever dance with him like this!_**' yelled inner Sakura.

_'Shut up or I will lock you away!_' thought Sakura. Inner Sakura stared at her wide eyed and vanished.

_Baby, 'cause you don't know how I feel Livin' my life without you Baby, and you don't know what it's like Lovin' you all this time I'll give you all my love, heart and soul Riskin' it all on a chance baby Now when I need you the most You don't know baby you dont know_

By the end of the song, Sakura thanked Sasuke for the dance and headed back to Naruto and the others. Everyone was expecting Sasuke and Sakura to kiss after the song, but they didn't. Everyone in the club gave them a confusing look, even the dj. The dj shook his head a couple of times then he continued with the rest of the songs.

"Hey Sakura, welcome back." Ino said looking up at her.

"That song wasn't that long, was it?" Sakura asked taking a seat next to Ino.

"It was kind of long I almost fell asleep." Naruto said stretching his arms and putting them around Hinata.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and continued to talk with her friends. For the rest of the night they talked and drank. Well it wasn't anything alcohol. They danced a couple of times, then it was time to go home.

"Ino! Your right! This was fun!" Sakura said skipping out to the door. She felt hyper from drinking all of those drinks.

Ino, on the other hand, had a headache from all the loud music. She felt that her head was going to explode.

"Hey Ino, you don't look too good." Tenten said looking at her closely.

"Its alright, just too much loud music." Ino said putting her hand up to her head.

"Sakura. We should start shopping for your wedding dress. Your going to get married soon. And how can you forget your own wedding dress?!" yelled Ino. It looks like that her head is getting better.

"Hey I didn't forget! Lets how you feel like when your getting married! It's a lot of hard work, you know?! And it just kind of slipped my mind." Sakura said scratching the back of her head out of embarrassment.

"Well then, I guess that were going shopping tomorrow." said Tenten. "Anyways, we still need to buy the decorations, dresses, and a lot of other things to do."

"Hey Sakura. Is it ok if we can come?" asked Naruto.

"Sure I guess. We need your opinions on the dresses." said Sakura. "All of you should sleep over Sasuke's house."

"Why my house?" asked Sasuke.

"You have the biggest house, plus you live by yourself." said Sakura.

Sasuke didn't said anything. So that means that it was an ok that Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru could sleep over.

"Oh Sakura, can we sleep over at your house?" asked Ino.

"What? Why my house?" Sakura said, crossing her arms.

"Well mine is all messed up and yeah." said Ino.

"Fine. You can go to my house for the night." said Sakura.

They all planned of where and when they're going to get the dresses and the other stuff. And Sakura had already called Hiroshi and told him about tomorrow.

"Ok see you guys tomorrow." Sakura said waving at them as they walked away.

* * *

Ok I'm finally done! In my opinion its long. So please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Whoa, I hit over 10,000 words! This is great! Ill make my chapters a little shorter or longer, depending on how I feel like it. NO FLAMES AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISICM!

* * *

Sakura was sleeping soundly on her bed. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were all sleeping on the floor. Sakura didn't make them do it, they wanted to sleep on the floor. Little do they know, is that Naruto and the others were coming in five, four, three, two, one…

"Sakura! Time to get up! Lets go!" Naruto yelled while pounding on the door, but louder than he did to Sasuke.

Sakura opened her eyes and ran to the front door. She completely forgot that she was wearing a light pink spaghetti strapped tank top with matching short shorts. She opened the door and glared at Naruto as hard as she can.

"Naruto! What are you doing?! We were still sleeping!" Sakura said in a deadly tone.

"Good morning Sakura! And why are you wearing that?" Naruto asked, pointing at her pjs.

Sakura looked back and forth at the guys and her pjs. They were all staring at her wide eyed. She slammed the door and started screaming as loud as she can. Sasuke raised his right eyebrow and smirked.

Sakura ran to her room with her face in her hands. She felt her face was on fire. It was getting hotter and hotter every second. She didn't notice that Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were up and staring at her.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Hinata asked taking a seat on her bed next to her.

"Naruto and the guys saw me in my pjs!" Sakura yelled with fire in her eyes. She looked like that she was ready to kill.

"Really? Haha sucks for you." said Tenten.

"Hey I have an idea to get them back." said Ino.

"What is it? Right now, I'll do anything." said Sakura.

"Lets dump some whip cream on them." suggested Ino. "They'll get all sticky and stuff."

"Good idea. Now lets go and get some whip cream." Sakura said running to the kitchen to find some whip cream.

Naruto and the others were waiting patiently outside. Well except for Naruto and Sasuke, they didn't like to wait. They immediately turned their heads when the door opened. Their eyes went wide when the girls were still in their pjs.

"Naruto, we have a surprise for you." Hinata said, smiling at him. She was trying to hide the whip cream can behind her back like the rest of the girls.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"All of you close your eyes, your going to love it." said Tenten.

They guys stared at each other for second and closed their eyes. They heard the girls count up to three and then they were blasted with whip cream. When they opened their eyes, they saw them spraying whip cream from the cans. The girls sprayed it at them for a couple of more seconds and then they rushed inside of the house locking the door.

"That's what you get Naruto! For waking me up like that!" they heard Sakura yelled with the others laughing.

The people that saw them were laughing and pointing at them. They looked like a snowman or something. Sasuke grunted from all the whip cream. It was starting to get sticky.

"Sakura! Why did you sprayed whip cream on us!?" Naruto yelled pounding on the door again. "The whip cream is going to places that I don't want to mention!"

Inside, Sakura was laughing. Everyone was getting ready and changing their clothes. When they were done, they each got a towel and headed for the front door.

Sakura opened the door and threw a towel at Sasuke. He grabbed the towel and started to wipe the whip cream off of him. Hinata, Tenten, and Ino each handed a towel to Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto.

"Sorry, but we couldn't resist." apologized Ino.

"Its ok. At least you didn't pour cold water on us." Shikamaru said, wiping some whip cream off of his arm.

"That's a good idea. Ill remember that for next time." said Tenten.

Sakura took a quick glance at her watch. It was still early but she wanted to go right now because she didn't want to do the shopping last minute.

"Come on you guys. Were already behind." Sakura said pointing at her watch impatiently.

"Ok forehead girl lets go!" Ino said running past her and grabbing her right arm. She was going to drag Sakura all the way to the mall.

Tenten looked at the others. She motioned for them to come and run after Ino and Sakura. _Shopping with Ino is going to be a long day._

Ino was dragging Sakura from store to store. Not even Naruto and the others can catch up to her. This was about the twenty third store that they were in and they even didn't bought anything yet.

"Come on Ino, when are we going to take a break?" Sakura asked in between breaths. She was getting tired with Ino dragging her from place to place.

"Fine, lets go take a break." Ino said walking to a bench that the others were sitting down on.

Sakura followed her and took a seat next to Sasuke. She felt a little weird around him still. She twiddle with her fingers for a little bit until she heard someone call her name.

"Sakura! There you are!" Hiroshi yelled waving his hand at her.

Sakura smiled. "Hiroshi! Where were you?" Sakura asked running up to him.

"Sorry, I saw you earlier but Ino was dragging you all over the place." Hiroshi said taking her hand and walking over to the bench again.

Naruto had a good idea. He said whispered to the others to get some food and leave Sasuke, Hiroshi, and Sakura alone together. The others grinned at this and left. Sakura watched them left and turned to Sasuke and Hiroshi.

At first, there was an awkward silence between them. So Sakura decided to break it.

"So..did you guys met already?" asked Sakura.

"We met a few days ago at the hospital." said Hiroshi.

Sasuke gave Hiroshi a glare. His arms still hurt and who the heck smiles evilly when your getting shots?

"Sasuke, how long have you known Sakura?" Hiroshi asked, facing him. He wanted to know more about Sakura and Sasuke's past.

"I knew her since when we were eight." Sasuke said still not facing him.

"Really? That young? I knew her about a little over two years." said Hiroshi. He smirked to himself. Sasuke had known her almost all his life and he didn't had the courage to even ask her out.

"How much do you know her?" asked Sasuke.

"A lot, what about you?"

'_Of course I know her a lot! I mean we've been friends since when we were eight! Can this guy get any stupider?_' thought Sasuke.

"Lets have a little game. The game is about who knows Sakura the best." suggested Sasuke.

"Fine by me then." said Hiroshi. "Sakura should be the one who asks the questions."

"Hn. Fine." said Sasuke.

Sakura was dumbfounded. Now they're competing over who knows her the best? Oh well this could be fun.

**(Author's note: sorry is this kind of information is wrong, I got it from this site.)**

"What color is my hair?" asked Sakura.

"Its pink." they both said in unison.

"Alright, what color are my eyes?" asked Sakura. "Are they green or emerald?"

"Emerald." they said in unison.

'_Wow, they're good. But there's still more about me than that_.' thought Sakura.

"What's my blood type?"

"Its O." answered Sasuke. Sakura gave her a weird look. How can he know the answer to that question?

"That's one for Sasuke. What does Ino call me?"

"Billboard brow and forehead girl." said Hiroshi. He had heard Ino call her that multiple times.

Sasuke felt like kicking himself. How can he not remember that? Now he's starting to think that Hiroshi is a stalker…

"Why did I ask Tsunade-sama to be her apprentice?" asked Sakura. She wanted to know of what they'll say about that.

"You wanted to protect the ones you love and care for." said Sasuke. He didn't know why he said that, he was just guessing.

"Wow, your right." said Sakura. "That's two for Sasuke.

"When did I cut my hair?"

"You cut your hair when you were in the chuunin exams when you were fighting with that sound-nin." said Hiroshi. He knew this when Sakura was telling him a story about that.

After fifteen minutes of asking questions, it was a tie between them. Sasuke and Hiroshi kept on glaring at each other, you can practically see sparks coming out of their eyes.

Naruto and the others came back and they saw the whole thing. He was still finishing his fifth bowl of ramen and he was making loud slurping noises.

Sakura turned to them and smiled. "You guys took too long, eating again Ino-pig?"

"Haha very funny." Ino said sarcastically.

"Naruto wouldn't stop eating all the ramen." said Neji.

"Sakura, do you feel like going shopping again?" asked Hinata.

"Ok. And were not running this time. This time were going to actually look at the dresses in the store." Sakura said facing Ino.

"What? Fine then." Ino said crossing her arms.

They all walked around the store and browsing outside until Sakura found the most gorgeous wedding dress on display. It was white of course and it had glitter all over it. It was sleeveless and it had white cherry blossoms shaped all over it which also had glitter on it too.

Sakura immediately stopped and ran inside the store earning a few confused looks from her friends. They soon ran inside to follow her.

"Excuse me miss, may I try the dress that you have on display?" Sakura asked, pointing at the dress.

The woman smiled widely at her. "Of course you may! No one has wanted that dress yet. Follow me."

Sakura followed the woman and she slowly took the dress down and handed it to Sakura. Sakura smiled and her eyes grew big out of admiration.

"Where's the fitting room?" asked Sakura.

"Oh the fitting room is just in the back and turn right." the woman smiled widely at her and pointed towards the back.

Naruto and the others were waiting patiently. They each took a chair but Sasuke, Neji, and Hiroshi were the ones standing because there weren't enough chairs. After fifteen minutes of waiting, Ino got mad because who would take that long to just put on a dress?

"Sakura! Get your but out now! You've been in there for fifteen minutes? How much longer are you going to take?!" Ino yelled with fire in her eyes. "Plus I want to see what you look like!"

Sakura groaned in annoyance. "Alright Ino, I'm coming out now!"

Sakura opened the door but only to receive shocked looks from her friends. She looked so beautiful in the dress. The way that the dress was making her look like an angel. The guys in the window that were passing by stopped to admire her beauty.

"So, what do you think?" Sakura asked making a spin to see her back side.

"That dress looks great on you!" exclaimed Tenten.

"I agree." said Hinata.

"The dress does look good, but wouldn't it look better if it were on me?" Ino asked teasingly.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Hey Naruto, what do you think?"

"I think that you look great in that dress! What do you think Sasuke?" Naruto asked, facing him.

"You look beautiful." Sasuke said barely above a whisper, but everyone else heard it anyway.

'_Oh shit, she heard me! What do I do?!_' thought Sasuke.

Sakura blushed prettily for a bit until Hiroshi stood in between them so that Sasuke and Sakura couldn't see each other.

"Sakura, I like that dress. You should go get it." said Hiroshi.

"You think so? Alright its settled then! I'm getting this dress!" Sakura said jogging lightly back to the dressing room.

Sasuke felt like smacking his forehead right now. She just looked so beautiful and he said that out loud and everyone heard him! The heavens must be laughing at him right now.

Sakura quickly changed and in less than five minutes she was already out with the wedding dress in her hands. She went to the cashier register and paid for the dress. She said thank you to her and went out the store.

"What else do we have to buy?" asked Sakura.

"Lets see, you still have to buy the decorations, tuxes for the guys, dresses for the girls, and I think that's it." said Ino.

"Ok then lets start with the decorations." suggested Sakura.

They walked around until they found the wedding decoration store that Shikamaru was talking about. They went inside and ordered the decorations they wanted for the hotel. Things were going smoothly now.

The next thing that Sakura wanted to was to get the guys their tuxes. For the rest of the day they didn't bought anything for them so she wanted to get their tuxes done.

"Hey! Lets try that store!" Naruto yelled pointing at a store where they had some tuxes on display.

"Alright then, lets go." said Tenten.

They all walked into the store and started browsing through in some tuxes. They each finally found one and decided to try them on.

What a coincidence, all the tuxes they had were black! But they still went to try them on anyway. They found the fitting rooms on their own and tried on their tuxes. (they were all in different rooms, ok?)

One by one, they each came out showing it in front of the girls. The first one was Naruto.

"Do I look good or what?" Naruto asked making a pose.

"Naruto, you look so handsome." said Hinata.

"Thank you, now ladies its Neji's turn!" Naruto pointed at Neji's door as he cam out. Now Naruto was turning it into a game show or something.

"Wow Neji, you clean up pretty good." complimented Tenten.

Neji smiled at Tenten as Naruto was introducing Shikamaru.

"This is too troublesome." said Shikamaru.

"Oh yeah! That's my Shikamaru! Looking so handsome in his tux!" Ino yelled pointing at Shikamaru. Shikamaru was starting to mutter of how troublesome woman are.

Sasuke and Hiroshi came out of their doors the same time. Sakura stared both at them. They looked just handsome in their tux. How can she pick one?

"You guys look great." said Sakura.

"Thanks." Sasuke and Hiroshi said in unison. They both stared at each other and glared.

"Ok guys, no fighting in front of the handsome future Hokage." Naruto said as he smirked of what he just said.

Sakura sat up and clapped her hands together. "Looks like that your getting those tuxes! Now hurry up and change so we can get the dresses for them." Sakura said as she pointed at Hinata, Ino, and Tenten.

The guys hurried back inside and quickly changed and paid for their tuxes.

Everyone was talking about the wedding as they went to find a store for dresses. Well everyone was talking except for Sasuke. He chose to not take part in the conversation that was going on.

He was just day dreaming of Sakura again. If he was going to marry her, his life would be perfect.

Sakura was waving her hand in front of his face to try to get his attention. "Hello, earth to Sasuke. Were at the store that Hinata suggested." Sakura said waking him up from his reverie.

Sasuke blinked a couple of times and looked ahead of him to see the others looking for dresses inside.

He followed Sakura in and leaned on a wall while the others were taking a seat.

"What color should the dresses be Sakura?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know, maybe a color that would look good on all of you." said Sakura.

"Alright, but we don't know any color that would look good on all of us." said Tenten.

"What about…powder blue?" suggested Ino.

"Hmm powder blue? Ok now go ask if they have dresses of that." Sakura ordered Ino.

Ino rolled her blue eyes and went to ask a lady if they had any powder blue dresses available. The lady pointed at the corner of the store that had blue dresses. Ino thanked her and went to the corner of the store.

Ino looked at the dresses and smiled. The dress ended up to the beginning of the knee and the top had glitter and it was a v-cut. It was just a simple dress but it still looked beautiful.

"Tenten! Hinata! Try on these dresses!" yelled Ino.

Tenten and Hinata ran over to Ino and got the dress and went inside the changing room. After a few minutes, they went out.

"You look beautiful as always Hinata!" Naruto yelled as Hinata blushed at his comment.

"Tenten, you're the most gorgeous woman in the world." Neji said beating Naruto's comment.

"Ino, you look stunning." said Shikamaru. He was too lazy to think of a flashy comment.

"Alright, you guys got your comment now go and pay those dresses! I want to go home my feet are killing me!" complained Sakura.

All of them went inside and quickly changed. They were scared that Sakura was going to punch them with her inhuman strength. They got out and paid for the dresses and went home.

'_I'm so tired_.' thought Sakura as she laid down on her bed. '_The wedding is coming up soon_.'

* * *

Ok I'm going to leave it here because this chapter is way too long. Please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Oh my goodness…all of my chapters are getting longer! Oh no! Oh well it shows how bored I am. Anyways thanks for the reviews! NO FLAMES OR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISCM!

* * *

Sakura got up early and went to work in the hospital. She felt like time was passing her by because before she knew it, it was three o'clock in the afternoon and she was in her break time.

Sakura was sitting by herself in the lunch room until one of her friends from work came in and sat next to her.

"Hi Naomi, how's your day so far?" Sakura asked as she took a sip from her tea.

"Its pretty good, but I should be asking you some questions. Your getting married!" said Naomi "And when is the wedding? When are you going to pass out invitations?"

"Number one, the wedding is coming up pretty soon. Number two, I'll pass out the invitations as soon as Hiroshi gets them." answered Sakura.

"Oh Hiroshi? Ok then." Naomi said sadly.

Sakura noticed the saddened look on her face. "Naomi, is there something that you want to tell me?"

Naomi flinched and shook her head a couple of times. "No, Sakura. Nothings wrong."

Sakura gave her a suspicious look and continued to drink her tea. Out of nowhere, Hiroshi popped in.

"Hey Sakura, I'm going to get the invitations today. Do you want to come?" asked Hiroshi.

"Sure! Let me ask Tsunade-sama if I can get off early." Sakura said getting up and walking out the door with him.

Naomi clenched her hands together until they turned white. Its obvious that she is jealous of Sakura, but there isn't a thing that she can do about it.

Sakura and Hiroshi walked around the hospital to find Tsunade-sama. They searched in some rooms until they found her yelling that someone had stolen her sake.

"Tsunade-sama, what's wrong?" Sakura asked as Tsunade had punched a wall. Which she left a very big hole in.

"Someone had stolen all of my sake." said Tsunade.

"Do you know who stole it?" asked Hiroshi.

"It could be Naruto, even though we're all grown up he still plays pranks." suggested Sakura. "Oh Tsunade-sama, may I have the rest the of the day off? Hiroshi and I need to pick up the invitations for the wedding."

Tsunade thought for a minute and replied. "Have the day off if you want." She walked away and was in search of Naruto to punch him into tiny pieces.

Sakura smiled happily and walked with Hiroshi to get the invitations. They walked in the store before it closed.

"What can I do for you two?" the clerk asked nicely.

"Do you have any wedding invitations under the name Sakura and Hiroshi?" Sakura asked as she placed her arms on the counter.

"They just came in this morning. I'll go get them now." the clerk went through the back and came back with a rather large box in her hands. "Here they are."

"Thank you." Sakura said taking the box from her hands.

"Have a nice day." the clerk waved as they exited the store.

"Wow, how many people did we invited?" Sakura asked as she moved the box side to side to feel the invitations.

"I don't know, but do you want to start handling them out now?" asked Hiroshi.

"Sure ok." Sakura opened the box and it had a pile with Hiroshi's name and a pile under Sakura's name. Sakura took her pile and Hiroshi took his pile.

"I guess that I'll see you later ok?" Sakura said eyeing her invitations.

"Ok see you later." Hiroshi said giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Sakura looked down on her invitation and saw the first name. It was Ino. Sakura smiled to herself and ran off to find Ino.

Sakura was done handing out all of the invitations. They all said that they'll be there. She just had one left though. And it was a certain Uchiha's.

Sakura searched frantically for Sasuke. Where could he be? She already checked his house and everything but he wasn't there. The last place that Sakura went to look was the cemetery. To her surprise, he was there. Sakura masked her chakra and silently watched Sasuke. She could hear him saying something to a gravestone.

"Sorry, otousan , okaasan. I'm sorry for not visiting you two in awhile. Since that Itachi is dead, I can live my life peacefully. But there is still another problem that I have to deal with. It's a little personal. Anyways, I have to get going. I will see you later." Sasuke placed a bouquet of flowers on the ground and walked away.

Sakura saw that he was coming and quickly started to run. She didn't want him to see her. It would look like that she was following him around. Sakura stopped running and did some hand signs to poof somewhere else.

Sasuke already knew that Sakura was there. And he knows of where Sakura is going to. He did some hand signs and he was standing next to Sakura on the old meeting place of team seven.

"Why were you following me?" Sasuke asked, but he wasn't looking at her.

Sakura flinched. She didn't know that he was actually going to follow her. "I-I just needed to give this invitation to you." Sakura searched in her pocket and pulled out the wedding invitation and stuck her hand out for Sasuke to take the invitation.

Sasuke stared at the invitation. He slowly took it and opened it. It had the name and place of where the wedding is going to be held. It also had the date and time on it.

**(Author's note: I'm too lazy to write the stuff that's on the invitation..sorry!)**

"Are you coming?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Hn. I don't know." Sasuke said simply.

'**_How can he not know! Its not like that he has any better things to do!_**' inner Sakura yelled with her fists flying everywhere.

"Oh. When you do know. You can tell me later." Sakura said with a forced smile and left.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance. No matter what he said, she can keep a positive attitude towards him. He shrugged it off and went the other way.

Sasuke walked down the streets of Konoha. Yet again he was bored. He kept on walking until he heard a familiar voice. It was Hiroshi's voice.

"Come on Naomi, are you coming or not?" Hiroshi asked making puppy dog eyes.

Naomi giggled and shoved him playfully on the arm. "I don't know. Your still engaged to Sakura, right?"

"I'm just using her to get money. You know that you're the only one I love." said Hiroshi.

'_What? He's just using Sakura for money? What kind of guy would do this to someone?! Especially Sakura!_' Sasuke clenched his fists. Sasuke hid behind one of the food stands and listened carefully.

"Did Sakura found out about our plan?" asked Hiroshi.

"No, I did some good acting earlier today." Naomi replied simply. She smirked at what happened. "Sakura is smart, but she's dumb."

Sasuke couldn't believe this. Hiroshi was cheating on Sakura. He has to tell her now. He got up and searched the whole city for her.

Sasuke was running until he bumped into Naruto. They both fell back and landed on their butts.

"Naruto! Where is Sakura!? I have to tell her something important!" Sasuke yelled as he got up.

Naruto was busy rubbing his back. "I don't know where she is. What's wrong?"

"Hiroshi is cheating on her!" yelled Sasuke.

Naruto stared at him wide eyed. "Are you serious? How do you know?"

"I was walking and I heard him saying it with this Naomi girl." replied Sasuke. "He's just using her to get money."

"We have to find Sakura before its too late!"

Naruto and Sasuke were running frantically around Konoha. Where could she be? They stopped and smack their foreheads. They checked everywhere but not her house.

Sakura was busy cooking herself some dinner until she heard pounding on her door. She rushed to the door and opened it to reveal Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sasuke? Naruto? What are you two doing here?" asked Sakura. She moved out of the way so that they can both go in.

"Sasuke, I have a mission tomorrow. Can you tell the news to Sakura?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and went inside to Sakura's house. She closed the door and Naruto left.

"Sasuke, I saw you earlier, what do you need?" asked Sakura.

"I have something to tell you." Sasuke said seriously.

"And that would be..?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he was done, he continued. "Hiroshi is cheating on you."

This news stabbed Sakura on the heart. "What?! Your lying! This cant be true!"

"Sakura, I am not lying." said Sasuke.

Sakura clenched her teeth and glared at Sasuke. "Get out! I don't believe you! Why cant you just leave me alone!?"

Sasuke backed away and headed for the front door. He opened and slammed it shut. How can he not believe him? This was all true for God's sake! Well she was going to get her wish. He will leave her alone if she wants it.

* * *

He he the best part is coming up! Please review and I will update faster! 


	10. Chapter 10

Well thanks for the reviews! I'm on spring vacation so I will update faster! So nothing to say here and that's it!

* * *

Sasuke was walking to the Hokage's tower. During his walk he kicked a few rocks out of his way and groaned out of frustration. How can he not believe him? She would rather believe that disgusting lying piece of crap instead of the guy that she knew for years? Sasuke shook his head and noticed that he was at the Hokage's tower.

He walked inside and knocked on Tsunade's door. After she heard a 'come in' he went opened it to reveal her doing some paper work.

Tsunade put her pen on her paper and looked up at Sasuke. "What do you want?"

"I want to move to a new country." said Sasuke.

"Move to a new country? But your still on probation here."

"They can just watch me there. No problem." said Sasuke.

'_That will be one less thing to worry about, and he does want to move to a new country_.' Tsunade thought carefully.

"Fine. You may have your wish of moving to a new country." said Tsunade.

Sasuke nodded and walked out the door. He planned on moving the day of Sakura's wedding.

Sasuke went to his house and started packing. He packed his clothes, an old family picture, tooth brush, and some other stuff. He paused when he saw the picture of old team seven. He shook his head and placed the picture face down in his suit case.

After all that packing, he laid down on his bed and went to sleep.

TIME SKIP. DAY BEFORE SAKURA'S WEDDING.

Sakura was stressed out. It was the day before her wedding and she had no time for herself. She was busy calling people to see if they were going or not. She ran a frustrated hand through her pink hair when she was done. So much things to do and so little time.

Sakura went to her closet and got out the wedding dress. She carefully placed it on her bed along with her shoes, and veil.

'_Well I'm done with that. What else is there?_' thought Sakura.

There was a knock on the door. Sakura rushed to the door and opened it. There was Ino along with Tenten and Hinata.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura, we came to help you!" Tenten said walking inside her house. Sakura moved out of the way so that they can all go inside.

"No, its ok. I can do it myself." Sakura retorted.

"Come on Sakura! You've been too busy lately that we barely see you anymore." said Ino.

Sakura ran another frustrated hand to her hair. "Fine. Ino, call the hotel to see if they're done with the decorations yet. Tenten, call this number to see if the food is done. Hinata, help me to calm down!"

Everyone went right to work. In no time at all, they were all done.

Ino and Tenten were on the couch panting loudly. Sakura had made them do a lot of work while Hinata was trying to calm her down. Poor Hinata was running around the house looking for Sakura's stuffed teddy bear that she received when she was a little girl. Hinata finally found it and gave it to Sakura, who was sitting on the chair.

"Thanks everyone! You sure did helped me a lot." Sakura said with complete gratitude in her voice.

"Sure, anytime." Ino said pretending to get up weakly with Tenten copying her.

"So what now Sakura?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know, any ideas Ino?" Sakura asked as she leaned on the back of the chair.

"We should go out tonight. You know like a little get together before you get married." said Ino. "I think that I'm going to cry!"

Ino and the others went up to Sakura and gave her a group hug. One of their best friends is going to get married.

"Ok, cant breathe!" Sakura said as they let go of her.

"Sorry Sakura. So we should go and eat out tonight. You know, at a fancy restaurant!" suggested Ino.

"Yeah! And we can invite Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke!" exclaimed Tenten.

Sakura's heart stopped when she heard the name Sasuke. They just had a fight while back, will he even come tonight? She took a deep breath to try to calm herself down.

"Ok fine, go call them." Sakura said as she went inside her room and closed the door.

Tenten first called Neji. He was at home anyway. After a few rings, she heard him picked up the phone and there was a "hello?" on the other line.

"Hey Neji! Can you come to Konoha Restaurant tonight? Were going to celebrate Sakura's last day before she gets married. Oh please come!" begged Tenten.

Neji thought for a minute and replied, "Sure I'll come. What time?"

"Its at seven! See you then." Tenten hung up and gave the phone to Ino. It was her turn to call Shikamaru.

Ino waited patiently. After a few rings, she heard Shikamaru' lazy voice on the other line. It sounded that he had just woken up.

"Shikamaru! Please come to Konoha Restaurant tonight at seven! Were celebrating Sakura's last day before she gets married!" Ino yelled to try to wake him up even more.

Shikamaru held the phone away from his ear. He then slowly put it back on his ear. "Ok, I'll come."

With that, he hung up the phone so he could get a little more sleep.

Ino handed the phone to Hinata so she can call Naruto. Hinata dialed the number and waited until Naruto picked up.

Naruto was busy eating his ramen until he heard his phone ringing. He ran for the phone with some noodles sticking out of his mouth. When he picked up the phone, he quickly slurped the noodles into his mouth.

"Hi! This is Naruto! Who's this?"

"Hi Naruto, this is Hinata. I was wondering if you can come to Konoha Restaurant tonight at seven. Were going to celebrate Sakura's last day before she can get married." said Hinata.

Naruto's face darkened when he remembered of what Hiroshi is doing to Sakura. He quickly hid it and replied. "I'll come! See you there!"

Hinata hung up the same time as Naruto. She looked at Ino and Tenten with a worried look on her face. There was one person left, and that was Sasuke.

Hinata, Tenten, and Ino were deciding of what to do about Sasuke. They know that Sakura has been avoiding him a lot lately, but does she want him to be there though? They each decided that they were just going to put the phone on speaker and talk to him that way.

Ino pushed the speaker button and dialed Sasuke's number. For a few moments, they heard the ringing sound until they heard Sasuke's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sasuke. This is Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. And were all wondering if you can come to Konoha Restaurant tonight." said Ino.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, more like demanded.

"W-well its just it's the day before Sakura's wedding and were going to celebrate it." replied Hinata.

"Hn."

"Come on Sasuke. Just go." commanded Tenten.

"Fine. What time?"

"Its at seven. See you then!" Ino said as she hung up on him.

They all went to Sakura's room to see what she's doing. When they opened the door, they saw her looking for something in the closet. They went inside and sat on her bed.

"Sakura, what are you looking for?" asked Hinata.

"Just a dress, who did you invite?" Sakura asked looking in her closet.

"We invited Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and.." Tenten paused.

"And who?" Sakura asked looking at the other side of her closet.

"And Sasuke." Ino finished for Tenten.

Sakura's eyes widened. He's actually coming? Oh no, the world might be ending! Sakura could see tornadoes and everything in her head. She shook her head a couple of times to remind herself that her friends were behind her.

"Oh Sasuke is coming? No problem then." said Sakura.

"Are you sure Sakura?" asked Hinata.

"Oh I'm fine. And I have Hiroshi, remember?" Sakura said as she pulled out a dress from her closet. It was a black with a v-cut in it.

"Ok, we'll see you at Konoha Restaurant tonight! We have to go home and get ready!" Ino said as they exited her house.

Sakura saw them left so she dumped herself on her bed and let out a heavy sigh.

'_Sasuke is coming tonight, I wonder of what will happen_.'

* * *

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for not updating! There's something wrong with my computer. Oh well, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Sasuke and the guys were already at the restaurant. They were seated at a very large circular table at the back, now they were all waiting for the girls to show up.

"Where are they? They're the ones that invited us, why should we wait for them?" complained Naruto.

"Just shut up. They'll be here." said Neji. He was growing tired of Naruto's complaints.

Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata were running towards the restaurant. They were late because they told each other at the last minute to meet at the market place. Ino took too long because she was not done with fixing her make up.

"Ino, no one on earth needs a lot of make up." Sakura said as she continued running.

"Well sorry! I just want to look good. After all, this is going to be at a fancy restaurant." Ino explained as she ran next to Sakura.

"Why couldn't we planned this earlier when we were at Sakura's house?" asked Tenten.

"Why didn't you guys think of it earlier?" asked Sakura.

"Sorry oh great Sakura." Ino said sarcastically.

Sakura rolled her eyes and continued running. In no time at all, they were at the restaurant. They stopped in front of it and checked their clothes and hair. Sakura smoothed out the wrinkles on her dress and Hinata was helping Ino with her hair. After they were satisfied, they walked casually inside.

"Hi, how may I help you?" asked the lady in the front.

"Oh, do you have any reservations under Sakura Haruno?"

The lady looked in her little black book, searching for Sakura's name. "Oh yes, here it is. Your table is at the back with the other four gentlemen."

"Thank you." Hinata said as she walked with the others to the large table that they reserved.

"Sorry that we're late, someone couldn't stop putting make up on." Sakura said as she looked at Ino.

"Well it wasn't my fault that were late. No one exactly told us of where were going to meet." Ino said as she looked at Sakura.

Sakura sat down between Sasuke and Naruto, Hinata sat between Naruto and Neji, Tenten between Neji and Shikamaru, and Ino sat next to Shikamaru. This was the order from left to right. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Ino.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Naruto asked as he scanned through the menu. His eyes widened when he didn't find his favorite food. "What kind of restaurant is this?! There's no ramen!"

"Naruto sit down! Your making a scene!" exclaimed Shikamaru.

Naruto crossed his arms and leaned back on his chair. He was acting like a little kid and this was embarrassing everyone.

"Lets just all order the same thing." suggested Sakura. "In that way, it would be easier."

"That sounds good." said Tenten.

"What are we going to order?" asked Hinata.

Sakura scanned at the menu quickly to find something good. Her smiled widened when she found something. "Lets just get letter B, it has some good foods." she said as she pointed at the menu for everyone to see.

Everyone looked at the menu and nodded. There were four dishes to eat from it. The food could practically make your mouth water by just looking at the picture. And the food didn't cost a lot of money.

**(AN: just imagine the food yourself ok?)**

A waitress walked over to Sakura's table with a notepad and a pencil. "Hi, may I take your order now?"

"Oh well have letter B please." said Sakura.

The lady smiled as she took the order. She happily turned around and left. Another lady came and served them ice cold water leaving the pitcher.

After that they just sat down and didn't said a word. Naruto was using his fork and spoon and tapping on his plate making drum noises with it. Sakura was twirling a strand of pink hair in her hand. So basically it was getting boring.

The food arrived about a few minutes later. It did look great. The waitress carefully placed the plates with the food on the table. Everyone each passed the table to the next person. When the food was all passed out, they all started to eat.

Sakura was about to grab a bread from a basket but she accidentally put her hand on top of Sasuke's. She didn't even noticed that he has getting a bread.

'**_I didn't even know that he likes bread!_**' yelled Inner Sakura.

Sakura quickly snatched her hand back and put it close to her chest. She could hear her own heart beating fast. It was a good thing that no one noticed her. They were all busy eating the food, but Sasuke noticed her. He shrugged it off and ate the food on his plate instead.

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly. This time, no one was hurt. But Naruto yelled a few times about not having any ramen. About an hour later, they were all outside talking loudly.

"Sakura! Your wedding is tomorrow! I cant wait!" Ino yelled as she went up and gave Sakura a huge bear hug.

"Ino! Your drunk!" yelled Tenten. Ino had a _little_ too much sake.

"No I'm not! I just feel a bit woozy." Ino said as she did a spin and almost fell down. Luckily, Shikamaru caught her in time.

"Sakura. Maybe Hinata, Ino, and I could stay over your house. In that way we can help you in the morning." offered Tenten.

"That's a good idea." said Sakura. She reached into her purse and got out a key to her house. She handed it to Tenten.

"And us handsome guys are staying over at Sasuke's!" yelled Naruto.

"Since when?" Sasuke asked darkly. The last thing he wanted was Naruto starting pillow fights.

"Come one Sasuke! Your just being in your emo mood again! Its no wonder that you don't have that much friends." answered Naruto.

Sasuke glared at him darkly enough to kill a person. "Fine."

"Yay! Sleepover! Sleepover! Sleepover!" cheered Naruto. "Come on guys we have to get our stuff!"

Naruto grabbed Neji and headed off. He turned to Shikamaru and yelled. "You can drop off Ino at Sakura's house with the girls. We'll meet you at Sasuke's house!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Why does it always have to be me?"

Tenten led the way to Sakura's house with Hinata and Shikamaru behind her. He was carrying Ino bridal style. So it was Sakura and Sasuke alone…again…

"Sasuke, your coming tomorrow, right?" asked Sakura.

"No." Sasuke replied coldly.

Sakura widened her eyes. How can he not go?!

"Wha-what? Your not going? Why not?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"You told me to leave you alone. And that's what I'm going to do." Sasuke replied simply.

'_What? Why is he acting like this? What's wrong with him?_' Sakura thought to herself.

"Please Sasuke just come. Give me a good reason to not to come then." Sakura said putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm moving to a new country tomorrow." Sasuke replied, still not making eye contact with her.

"What? Why? Why are you doing this?" asked Sakura.

"I'm doing this because of you." Sasuke turned away from her and headed toward the direction of his house. Sasuke stopped and turned half way. "The only person that can stop me from moving is you."

Sasuke continued on his way towards his home. Sakura was left dumbfounded by his words. He was doing all this for her. Sakura fell down to her knees and sobbed quietly on the palm of her hands for a few minutes. She wiped her face on her arm and slowly got up. She walked silently back to her house.

Sakura opened the door of her house to find Tenten and Hinata talking quietly with Ino sleeping on one of her two couches. Sakura slowly closed the door, careful to not make any creaking sounds. She locked it and turned to her friends.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sakura asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Nothing. But Sakura, you were gone for a long time. What happened?" Tenten asked taking a seat next to her.

"Nothing. I just wanted to take a little walk." replied Sakura.

"B-but Sakura. Y-your eyes are red." Hinata said quietly.

"Were you talking to Sasuke?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah." sighed Sakura.

"W-what did he say?" asked Hinata.

"He said that he wasn't coming to the wedding tomorrow. He's also moving to a new country." Sakura said as fresh hot tears were coming down her face.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that he was going to do something like this. It's ok, everything will be alright. Remember, you still have Hiroshi by your side." Tenten said as she pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Yeah, your right." said Sakura.

A feeling of doubt started to form in Sakura's stomach. What if Sasuke was right? What is he was just using her? She didn't know if it was true or not though. Besides, tomorrow was supposed to be the happiest day of her life? Right?

* * *

Sorry that I took so long to update! I just had a huge project and I'm done with it! So please review! 


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews! About 2 more chapters and this story is done!

* * *

Sakura woke up with Ino shaking her violently. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Tenten and Hinata behind Ino.

"What are you guys doing?" Sakura asked as she slowly sat up.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Hello! Its your wedding day! Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?"

Sakura stared at them wide-eyed. "Your right! I need to go take a shower!"

Sakura ran to her bathroom in lightning speed. How can she forgot that her wedding day is today? Sakura scurried to her shower room and turned on the shower. Then she picked up her shampoo and started to massage it into her scalp until bubbles formed. She scrubbed ferociously and grabbed her conditioner bottle. And scrubbed it on her hair as well. She then grabbed her scrub, poured liquid soup on it, and then scrubbed it all over her body. She rinsed herself and headed out of the shower with a towel wrapped on her.

Sakura then ran into her room and put on a bathrobe. She called Ino, Tenten, and Hinata in.

"Ok, someone has to do my hair, makeup, and nails!" commanded Sakura.

"Ok, umm I'll do the hair." offered Ino.

"And I'll do the makeup!" Tenten said taking a makeup bag from her dresser.

"And I'll do her nails." Hinata said taking some clear nail polish.

Sakura was panicking while everyone was helping her. She was trembling that everyone told her to stay still. She didn't know of why she was trembling like crazy.

"Sakura, what are you trembling so much?" Ino asked as she was curling her hair.

"I don't know why!" snapped Sakura.

"Maybe your just nervous..?" suggested Hinata.

"That might be it." said Tenten.

"Yeah your right." said Sakura.

"Good. Now hold still, were almost done." said Ino.

XXX

Sasuke was already up and out of his house with his bag. He left Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto sleeping at his house. Right now, he was walking around Konoha to reminisce about his childhood.

First, he walked around his house. He remembered it like it was yesterday. His brother killing every one of his family and leaving him behind. He still remembered when he saw his mother and father lying dead on the floor with blood everywhere. Sasuke shook his head a couple of times to get the bad memories out of his mind. He shouldn't remember the bad times, but the good times.

The second place that he went was the academy. He learned everything to be a ninja there. And that's the place of where Iruka-sensei put them in teams. He didn't even like them at first, but in time he learned to accept them.

The third place was the training grounds. That was then they all learned to work together as a team.

Sasuke spent his whole day around Konoha. He had a feeling to stay here, but the other village is waiting for him.

XXX

"Ok forehead girl! You look great!" exclaimed Ino.

Sakura looked like an angel in her wedding dress. The way that her short pink silky hair was curled and laid on her shoulders. Her make up matching her skin tone well. And her nails looked like that it was professionally.

"You look great!" complimented Tenten.

"Thanks." Sakura said as she smiled at her friends. "What about you guys?"

"Don't worry Sakura. We have it under control. We already took a shower way before you woke up. All we need to do is put on our dresses and do our make and we're ready to go!" exclaimed Ino.

'_Wow, I'm a heavy sleeper_." thought Sakura.

"Ok, I guess that I'll wait for all of you in the living room." said Sakura.

She left her friends to do their makeup and some other things. Sakura was just waiting until she heard loud pounding on her door. Sakura got up and opened to reveal Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama? Is there something that you need?" Sakura asked as she moved to the side to let her in.

"Sakura, I have invented a new jutsu!" exclaimed Tsunade.

"What is it?" Sakura asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Its about making a replica of your soul. It just looks like a half of the circle with some cracks in it." explained Tsunade.

"What are the cracks for?" asked Sakura.

"Someone else's half will fill in your half. So it means that you two guys are soul mates. I can try it on you if want me to." offered Tsunade.

'_This is interesting. I wonder of how she came up with this jutsu_." thought Sakura.

"Ok, try it." said Sakura.

Sakura watched at Tsunade did some hand signs and a half of a circle about the size of your palm appeared. It had a picture of Sakura except that she was moving. So it was like that there was another Sakura in it.

"Ok, now time for Hiroshi's" Tsunade said out loud.

Tsunade did the same hand signs and a half of circle with Hiroshi's figure appeared.

Tsunade handed both of them to Sakura. "Here put them together to see if your truly soul mates."

Sakura took both of them from Tsunade's hands and put them together. It wouldn't fit. Sakura's side was a little bigger than Hiroshi's side.

"Tsunade-sama! It wont fit! Our pieces wont fit!" yelled Sakura.

"Then that means that you two aren't soul mates." said Tsunade.

'**_What a great way to say that on our wedding day!_**' yelled Inner Sakura.

"Its ok, I know of how I feel about him." said Sakura.

Hinata, Tenten, and Ino walked into the living room with their makeup and hair done. They all saw of what Sakura was holding and walked next to her.

"What is that Sakura?" asked Tenten.

"Its this new jutsu that Tsunade-sama made up. Its supposed to tell if you have found your soul mate or not." replied Sakura.

"But they don't fit together." said Ino.

"Yeah, I know that." said Sakura.

"We have to get going now. Sakura, you still want to get married to Hiroshi right?" asked Tsunade.

"Of course I do." said Sakura.

"Alright then lets get going." Tsunade walked out of the door.

"How are we going to get there?" asked Ino.

"Were ninjas remember? Well just poof in there." said Tenten .

They all did a few hand signs and they were in front of the hotel.

XXX

Sasuke was sitting on the very same bench of where he left Sakura so many years ago. He knew that he had to go the other country.

'_My mind is telling me to go, but my heart is telling me to stay. Where will I go?_' thought Sasuke.

* * *

Yes! Another chapter done! Well you know what to do! Review and I will update! 


	13. Chapter 13

Hi! Thanks for the reviews everyone! And now, this is the chapter!

* * *

Sakura and the others were all waiting at the back doors of the hotel. They had to admit, the decorations were beautiful! Pink and white streamers hung from the ballroom, delicious food everywhere, and the wedding cake was huge too!

"Hey Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and I are going outside for a bit. It's a little stuffy in here." said Tenten.

"Alright, but hurry back." said Sakura.

Tenten nodded. They all went outside with Tenten with confused faces.

"Tenten, what's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"We all know that Hiroshi is not Sakura's soul mate. And that she could ruin her whole life if she goes off and marry him! We need to find Sasuke!" exclaimed Tenten.

"Sasuke? What does he have to do with this?" asked Ino.

"Well, we all know that she's still in love with him. And that he loves her too. So I was thinking that maybe they're.."

"Oh I get it. One of us has to go and find Sasuke. So that Sakura doesn't get suspicious. Hinata, why don't you go and find Sasuke? We'll say to Sakura that your getting Naruto and the others." said Ino.

"A-alright." Hinata did a few hand signs, and in poof, she was gone.

"Ok, now lets get back to Sakura.

XXX

Sasuke was sitting on the bench. He felt like that he should wait for something, or someone. Suddenly, a poof appeared to reveal Hinata.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" asked Sasuke.

"I-I'm asking you to go to the wedding." Hinata said quietly.

Sasuke's face darkened. He didn't want to go at all. "Hinata, I don't want to go."

"B-but you have to!" exclaimed Hinata.

"I already said that I'm not going. Now leave me alone." Sasuke said darkly.

"O-oh. Alright, well, see you later." Hinata quickly did a few hand signs and she was already back at the hotel.

XXX

Naruto and the others arrived the same time as Hinata entered the hotel again. Tenten and Ino pulled her aside to talk to her.

"Where is Sasuke?" asked Ino.

"H-he didn't want to come." Hinata replied quietly.

"What? What is he doing? He's so stupid!" Tenten said harshly.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" whispered Naruto.

"I-its nothing Naruto." said Hinata.

'_Why am I always left out of girl talks?_' wondered Naruto.

"Alright, lets go. It's time for the wedding." said Naruto.

Tenten, Hinata, and Ino walked to the aisle. One by one, they walked with their boyfriends to the front and they went to their different sides. Naruto stuck out his tongue when he walked behind Hiroshi. It was a good thing that he didn't see it though.

Everyone stood up as Sakura walked down the aisle with Hiroshi's father since her dad had passed away. In the pit of Sakura's stomach, something was wrong.

'_This isn't right! I shouldn't be with Hiroshi!'_ Sakura thought as she walked slowly to the front.

'**_Now you know! Took you long enough!_**' yelled inner Sakura.

Sakura was at the front and Hiroshi took her hand. The priest got out the book and the wedding began.

"We are here today to join these two people in holy matrimony." announced the priest. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

Everyone turned their heads to see anyone that objects this. Sakura looked around worryingly to see if someone will stop it.

'_I have no choice, looks like that I'm going to have to stop this_.' thought Sakura.

'**_You go girl!_**' yelled inner Sakura.

"I object!" Sakura blurted out.

Murmurs from the crowd began. Hiroshi looked at her in shock.

"What are you doing?" asked Hiroshi.

"Look Hiroshi, were not soul mates. And I don't think that it's a good idea for us to get married." replied Sakura.

Sakura turned to the crowd. "Sorry everyone, but I just cant do it."

Sakura's friends all smiled at her. They knew that she was doing the right thing. Sakura turned to her friends and smiled back at them. She lifted from the front of her wedding dress and ran out of the hotel. Hiroshi pulled his hair punched the air really hard.

Sakura's heart was beating fast. She didn't know why, but she just had to go the bench.

Sasuke was about to leave until he saw a girl running in a white dress with pink hair. He assumed that it was Sakura.

'_What is she doing here? Isn't she supposed to be getting married to Hiroshi?_' thought Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I realized that I love you more than anything! Please stay here!" begged Sakura.

Oh no, its happening all over again. This time, will it be the same heartbreak? Sakura took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"After all this time, your still annoying." Sasuke took few steps forward.

"No! Please don't go!" Sakura ran to try to catch up to him.

Sasuke teleported right behind Sakura. "Sakura, thank you."

**(AN: I know that this isn't the way that it was supposed to be, but I just want to make it my version, ok**?)

Sakura shut her eyes tightly waiting for impact, but nothing came. Instead, she felt strong arms encircle her small waist.

"Sasuke? Are you still going to leave me?" Sakura asked as she turned around and faced him.

Sasuke pulled her closer to him. "Never again."

Then he captured her lips in his. Sakura happily kissed him back with little force.

In the background, everyone saw the whole thing.

"Tsunade-sama? Maybe you should try the soul mate jutsu on them." suggested Tenten.

"Good idea."

Tsunade did some hand signs and replicas of Sasuke and Sakura's soul appeared. Tsunade put the pieces together and they fit perfectly. The two mini Sasuke and Sakura came up to each other and kissed each other.

"Like two pieces of a puzzle." said Naruto.

"I'm happy for them." said Ino.

"It's a good thing that they found each other." said Hinata.

They all watched as Sakura and Sasuke pulled apart and looked at each other deeply in each other's eyes.

"Sasuke, I love you." said Sakura.

Sasuke smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

Yes! Another chapter done! One more and that's the end of this story! Well review please! 


	14. Chapter 14

This is the very last chapter! Sorry guys! But thanks for reviewing! Now lets get to some Hiroshi bashing, shall we? Hahahaha!

* * *

Hiroshi walked down the streets of Konoha with Naomi by his side.

"Don't worry Hiroshi, we'll get some other girl." said Naomi.

"Yeah, but I thought that we could really use Sakura. She's a very good medic-nin that surpassed Tsunade-sama herself." Hiroshi said putting his hands on the back of his head.

"But there are a lot of other medic-nins." said Naomi.

"Your right, and with my charm, they'll fall in love with me in no time." said Hiroshi.

Ahead of them, they saw a large group of people. The soon realized that it was Sakura with the others.

"Hi Hiroshi, hi Naomi." Sakura said as she waved at them.

"S-Sakura? Uh…what are you doing here?" asked Hiroshi.

"I just want you to meet my friends." Sakura replied in a sing song voice.

"Um, ok." said Hiroshi.

"This is Tsunade-sama, that's Kakashi-sensei, this is Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, and Rock Lee." Sakura said as she pointed at them.

"Oh, nice to meet you." said Naomi.

"We have a present for you." said Sakura.

"What is it?" asked Hiroshi.

Just then, everyone had an evil look in their eyes. Sakura put on her gloves, Sasuke and Kakashi revealed their sharingan , Hinata and Neji activated their byakugan, Kiba gave Akamaru some military pills, Shikamaru did some hand signs with for his shadow clone jutsu, Chouji did hand signs for his expansion jutsu, Shino had bugs coming out of his sleeves, Tenten got out some kunai, Naruto did some hand signs for chidori, Ino did hand signs for mind control jutsu, and Rock Lee took off his weights on his legs.

"Wha-what are you doing?" asked Hiroshi.

"You'll see." Sasuke said as there was an evil glint on their eye.

All of the girls attacked Naomi, she didn't stood a chance against them. No later than five minutes, she had bruises, cuts, and one broken arm and leg. Naomi stood there twitching on the ground as the girls made an evil laugh.

Next was Hiroshi. They had him backed up against a wall. Now he was the mouse, and they were the cat.

"Can we talk about this?" Hiroshi asked, trying to change their minds.

"No, we all like this one better." said Naruto.

Poor, poor Hiroshi. He was the one that had all the guys to fight with. To their surprise, he was actually weaker than a piece of paper! Oh well, it was less work for them. He screamed like a girl, you can hear him like five miles away. The girls in the background were laughing so hard that they were all on the ground holding their stomachs. A cloud of smoke cleared revealing Hiroshi on the ground with some teeth missing and broken bones and bruises all over his body.

"Ew." said Sakura.

Sasuke chuckled and put his arm around her. "Hn. No one messes with my girl."

"Tsunade-sama, you didn't fight! You missed all the fun!" exclaimed Naruto.

"I'm only here to heal them." replied Tsunade.

"That's no fun! I want to see them suffer some more!" complained Ino.

"I said that I'll heal them, but I'll only heal them half way." Tsunade said smartly.

Everyone let out a small "oh." Tsunade walked up to them, green chakra forming on her hands and began to heal them a little. She only healed the broken bones, but they'll still feel the pain in them. After that, they scurried off to God who knows where before they woke up.

They all left doing their other errands. Kakashi left to do what he wants. Shikamaru and Ino had a date. Hinata and Naruto went to eat at Ichiraku. Tsunade went to the hospital to check on some patients. Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji had a reunion with Gai. And Shino, Kiba and Chouji, went to go get some barbeque.

Sasuke and Sakura were just walking around, holding hands.

"Hey Sasuke, were you hurt when I was about to marry Hiroshi?" asked Sakura.

"Hn. Yes." replied Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you actually do love me." said Sakura. "Anyway, when did you start loving me?"

"You already know it." said Sasuke.

"What? When? Come on! Tell me!" Sakura said as she playfully punched his arm.

"I told you this a long time ago." said Sasuke.

"That's specific." Sakura said as she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't actually told you, but I showed it to you." said Sasuke. "Remember all those times that I saved you when we were genin?"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. When she was little, she was always trying to make Sasuke love her, but she didn't need to, he already does. How can she be so dumb? He was giving her little hints all the time but she didn't notice.

"Oh now I remember!" Sakura said as she smacked her forehead.

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke said trying to get her attention.

"Huh? What is it?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke got down on one knee and got out a small velvet box from his pocket. He opened it and it revealed a ring with an Uchiha symbol on it. Sakura gasped at it.

"Will you marry me?" asked Sasuke.

"This is so much better than when Hiroshi asked me that." said Sakura.

"Is that a yes or a no?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm not that stupid, of course I'll marry you!" Sakura said as she tackled him to the ground, hugging him.

"Ok, get off of me." Sasuke said as he got up and helped Sakura up too.

Sakura couldn't helped but smile at the length of ear to ear. This is the moment that she has been waiting for all her life. Getting asked by Sasuke to marry him. Hah! She beat all of his fan girls.

Sasuke got the ring from the box and placed it at Sakura's wedding finger. Sakura was staring at it for a couple of minutes. This ring was a million times better than the ring that Hiroshi got for her. It was better because this was the Uchiha symbol, and most importantly, it was from Sasuke.

"Should we tell everyone else?" asked Sakura.

"I think that they already know." Sasuke said as he pointed the direction behind her. Sakura turned around to see all of her friends waving at her nervously.

"You guys were spying on us?!" yelled Sakura.

"Hey, Sasuke told me that he was going to pop the big question to you today." said Naruto.

"And I told you to not to tell anyone." Sasuke said in mono tone.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that one." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Sakura ran up to her friends and showed them the ring. They all gazed at the ring and Ino, Tenten, and Hinata squealed as they gave her a huge hug.

"Its about time that you and Sasuke are getting married." said Shikamaru.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"Everyone knows that you two would end up together." said Neji.

"So when's the wedding again, Sakura?" asked Tenten.

"I don't know, we'll plan it and keep you guys updated." said Sakura.

* * *

Muahah! Well anyways, please review! Just kidding! This is not the last chapter! Well you know the drill, review and I'll update! And yeah, this chapter is a bit rushed and I know that. 


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews everyone! We'll here's the next chapter! And at the last chapter, I meant to but for Naruto rasengan, sorry for the mix up. It was like three in the morning when I was typing it.

* * *

Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino were all shopping for the decorations. They made the agreement that they'll do the decorations while they work on putting people on the guest list.

So right now, they were all shopping for Sakura's new wedding dress. This time, they chose a different store. Ino was busy shoving more dresses on Sakura's hands as she made her way to the fitting rooms.

Sakura came out of the dressing room wearing a cheetah colored wedding dress. Tenten and Hinata burst out laughing while Ino was busy admiring it.

"Sakura, you look funny!" Tenten said in between laughs.

"Ino, what is wrong with you?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing is wrong, you look great! Go and get it!" ordered Ino.

"I wouldn't get it if it were the last dress on earth." Sakura said marching back into the fitting room.

"You'll regret it that you didn't get that dress!" Ino hollered at the fitting room.

XXX

The guys were all at Sasuke's house putting people on the list. So far, there were a few paper airplanes created by Naruto, and crumpled paper everywhere.

"We don't have anything done." Shikamaru said walking through a pile of paper.

"Gee, I didn't notice." Naruto said throwing a crumpled paper into the trash can and making it.

"I have about a few people down." said Neji.

"Really? Who?" asked Naruto.

"Of course Sasuke and Sakura have to come. So there's Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, Chouji, and me." replied Neji.

"Hey your forgetting someone." Naruto said pointing at himself.

"No we're not." said Sasuke.

"I don't like you teme." Naruto said as he threw the pencil at Sasuke, hitting him on the forehead.

"Whatever, loser." Sasuke said throwing him on the ground, but lightly.

"Are we missing someone on the list?" Shikamaru asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I wonder who it is." Neji said joining in with Shikamaru.

"Yeah me too." said Naruto.

"Were missing Tsunade!" exclaimed Shikamaru.

Naruto did an anime fall as soon as he got up. How can they forget him? The future Hokage?

"Your forgetting me! Me!" Naruto said as he pointed at himself.

"Don't worry, we didn't forget you. We were just playing around." said Sasuke.

Naruto let out a little "oh." and sat down on a chair.

"There's no time to play around, we have to finish the list." said Sasuke.

XXX

Sakura came out of the fitting room, trying on the sixtieth dress that she had to try on today. This one had feathers all over it, and it was Tenten's idea that she should wear it.

"You look like a bird." Ino said in between laughs.

"Gee thanks." said Sakura.

"S-Sakura? Maybe we should try a different store." suggested Hinata.

"We tried all the stores all over Konoha, no dress is right for me."

"Don't worry! We'll try another store!" Tenten said, trying to encourage her.

"Yeah your right, we should get going now. Sasuke asked me to meet him at his house tonight." Sakura said going back into the fitting room.

After a few minutes in the fitting room, Sakura came out with the dresses and returned them to the front desk. She grabbed her bag and followed her friends outside.

During their walk, they each departed their separate ways back to their house. Sakura happily jogged over to Sasuke's house.

XXX

Sasuke and his friends were done with making the list of people. Sasuke made everyone leave his house because he knew that Sakura was coming. After a few complaints, they all left. Sasuke took a seat on the chair and waited for Sakura.

After few minutes of waiting, Sakura knocked on the door. Sasuke opened it and let her in.

"Sasuke, what did you want to talk about?" Sakura asked as she took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Its nothing bad." Sasuke said as he took a seat on the other chair.

"So, if its nothing bad, then what is it?" asked Sakura.

"Did you find a wedding dress yet."

"Um no, why?"

"I have something for you. My mother wore it on her wedding day." Sasuke got up and Sakura followed him to his parent's room.

Sasuke looked through in one of the closets and pulled a hanger out that had a plastic cover on it. He un zipped the plastic and carefully pulled out the dress. Then he handed it to Sakura.

"This is my mother's dress. I want you to wear it." said Sasuke.

"Your mother's? Why do you want me to wear it?" asked Sakura.

"Look at the back of it."

Sakura flipped over the dress and it had an Uchiha symbol at the back of it. The dress looked like the one that she had when she was about to marry Hiroshi, but the only difference is that it had an Uchiha symbol.

"It has an Uchiha symbol." said Sakura.

"When I was young, my mother told me that when I was going to get married, my wife should wear this to the wedding." said Sasuke.

"Oh, I see. Do you want me to try it on?" asked Sakura.

"Sure, go to the bathroom. Its in the hallway at the left." Sasuke said pointing out of the door.

Sakura walked out of his parent's room, careful to not step on the dress. After a few minutes of waiting, Sakura came back with the dress in her hands.

"Well? Did you tried it on or not?" asked Sasuke.

"I did, but didn't you know that its bad luck that a groom to look at his wife in the wedding dress?" Sakura replied with a question.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Keep the dress."

"Ok, I'll see you later." Sakura said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Sakura squealed and ran out of his house with the dress in her arms. Sasuke smiled as he heard the door closed. Then he sat down on his parent's bed.

'_Haha Hiroshi, I win_.' thought Sasuke.

* * *

Yeah I know that Sasuke wouldn't say that type of thing at the end, but I thought that it would be kind of funny if he did said that. Oh well, review please! 


	16. Chapter 16

Ok this will be the last and final chapter! Well because I'm just so eager to start on my new ones in the ones at my profile! Sorry! Well anyways, please read and enjoy! 

Sasuke and Sakura were running out of the hotel holding hands. And everyone was cheering for the new Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha!

As they were running out, Naruto purposely threw rice at Sasuke's face and hair. Sasuke stopped and Sakura gave him a confusing look. He turned to Naruto and punched him hard on the shoulder. Naruto stuck out his tongue as Sasuke and Sakura left him.

"Its hard to believe that they're really best friends." Tenten whispered to Ino.

"Yeah I know." replied Ino.

Everyone was going to the large restaurant that was on the other side of town. At the same time, they all did some hand signs and were right in front of the restaurant.

"Ok, now lets go inside!" Sakura cheered as she ran through the doors.

"H-Hey! What for us!" Hinata yelled as she ran after her friend.

The restaurant was for only for Sasuke's and Sakura's wedding party. No one was allowed except for the people that were invited to their wedding. Surprisingly, Sasuke and Sakura were kind enough to invite Hiroshi and Naomi were invited.

Sakura was busy making a small conversation with some of her friends until Sasuke had pulled her aside.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"Let start reviving the clan." stated Sasuke.

"W-what? We just got here!" Sakura said as a blush crept over her face.

"We have to do it right away. I'm growing impatient." groaned Sasuke.

"You can wait for a few more hours. I'm going to go back and talk to my friends." Sakura said as she walked away from him.

Sasuke stared at her with a defeated look on his face. He walked over to Naruto for some advice.

"Hey Sasuke! What's up?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

"Nothing." Sasuke said with complete coldness in his voice.

"You asked Sakura that you wanted to do 'it' huh?" questioned Naruto.

"How did you know?" asked Sasuke.

"I didn't know! I was just asking! Hah! Hook line and sinker!" Naruto said, patting him on the back. "Watch out for those scary hormones now!"

Sasuke gave him an irritated look. But this time, he let it pass. He walked over to one of the tables, took the chair, and sat on it for the next couple of hours.

The next couple of hours seemed forever to Sasuke. He did nothing but watch the people on the dance floor. It was a pretty expensive restaurant, it even had its own dance floor! Sakura jogged over to Sasuke with a smile on her face.

"Hey Sasuke, come on! Lets go!" Sakura said as she yanked on his arm.

"What? What is it?" Sasuke said impatiently.

"Lets go!" Sakura said pulling on his arm harder.

"Fine." Sasuke stood up and followed Sakura.

_'Oh my God. Are we seriously going to do 'it'? Well finally. I've been waiting for this for years.'_ thought Sasuke.

All of a sudden, Sakura stopped in the middle of the dance floor. Sasuke rose his eyebrow and Sakura turned around and gave him an innocent smile.

"What are we doing?" asked Sasuke.

"We're going to dance of course!" Sakura said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

She encircled her arms around Sasuke's neck as he put his on her hips. The two began to slow dance as everyone watched the two happy married couple dancing.

"You weren't thinking of something perverted, were you?" Sakura asked slyly.

Sasuke blushed out of embarrassment. "No I wasn't."

"Come on, don't deny it. Its written all over your face." teased Sakura.

"Hn. Sometimes you can really get annoying." said Sasuke.

Sakura giggled and rested her head on his chest. She can hear his heart beating at a normal pace. Sasuke rested his chin on the top of her head.

_'Hn. Her hair smells like cherry blossoms.'_ noted Sasuke.

They continued to dance for a couple of minutes until the song had ended. They had returned to the table of where all of their friends were sitting at. They had done the cake thing earlier, now it was time for Sakura to throw the bouquet.

Every girl got in line for the throwing of the bouquet. Ino was boasting of how she will be the next one to get it. Sakura counted to three and she threw the bouquet behind her. The lucky girl that caught it was Hinata. Hinata blushed as she caught the bouquet. She gave Naruto a nervous look, but he looked at her and winked.

"Hey Naruto, looks like that its almost your turn." Shikamaru said as he shoved his shoulder in a friendly way.

"Yeah. I guess so." Naruto said as he blushed.

"You better be good to my cousin." Neji said, glaring at him dangerously.

The party had ended and everyone went home. Sasuke had carried Sakura to his bed. Well its their be now. Sasuke closed the door. For anyone nearby, you can hear moans, groans, and maybe a little screaming.

* * *

YES! I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER SUCKS! Well sorry for the long wait everyone, I was just caught in watching this very funny anime and reading this interesting fanfic. WELL NO FLAMES! 


End file.
